Un mundo está en tus manos (Lost Tower)
by Zelretch Fanfics
Summary: Naruto impide la muerte de Madara a manos de Zetsu e impide la resurrección de la diosa, en su lucha final ambos son transportados a mundos distintos, Naruto viaja al pasado de un curioso mundo donde sus padres aún viven, está en sus manos el decidir quedarse y ayudar o condenar esa línea de tiempo al cambiar los eventos. Roran está a la vuelta de la esquina y el senjutsu lo sabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuden no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La vida te dará una segunda oportunidad**

El mundo estaba sumergido en la completa obscuridad, Madara había ganado pues había efectuado el Tsukuyomi Infinito y metió a todos los humanos dentro del genjutsu, los únicos que no fueron afectados eran los Kages Edo y el equipo 7, esto gracias al Susano de Sasuke.

-Ríndanse ya todo acabo, las guerras y la historia de los ninjas termino – Dijo el hombre sonriendo, estaba tan feliz de haber vencido a todos que no se dio cuenta cuando Zetsu se había colocado detrás de Madara, el cuerpo muerto de Obito yacía aún unido al Zetsu, Naruto vio que ya no había vida en el, busco a Kakashi con la mirada buscando su aprobación, el peli plata sabía que era lo que el rubio pensaba, por lo que asiente.

-Ese maldito Zetsu no muere con nada – Dijo Naruto desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes, Madara logró reaccionar, pero cuando iba mandar a sus limbos se dio cuenta que Naruto no iba a por el, su objetivo era otro.

"Kurama prepara una Goudama" – Le dijo el chico al zorro Yin en su espacio mental.

" **De acuerdo" –** Dijo Kurama preparando una bola negra y la pone en la mano de Naruto, este canaliza su elemento viento en ella y un rasenshuriken se generó alrededor de la gudoudama.

 **[Senpou : Chō Bijūdama Rasenshuriken]**

Una esfera rasenshuriken de tamaño descomunal se crea en el lugar donde estaba la gudoudama, los únicos que vieron el movimiento de Naruto fueron Sasuke y Madara, pues era endemoniadamente rápido.

-¡Desaparece Zetsu! – Gritó Naruto lanzándole la mortal técnica, la masa negra reaccionó tarde al ataque y fue empujado hacia el cielo, la técnica estalla y un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

-Aaaaaaaah – Zetsu gritó al sentir como su cuerpo era despedazado por la técnica del rubió, lentamente su cuerpo se consumió por completo y desaparece de la existencia.

-¿Elimino a Zetsu? – Se preguntó Madara sorprendido, Naruto voltea a ver al Uchiha y luego hace el sello manual característico del Uzumaki.

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu]**

Una enorme cortina de humo apareció detrás del chico y a continuación miles de clones se dirigen a atacar al Jinchuriki del Juubi, Madara sonríe por ver esa técnica.

-Es inútil que sigas luchando Naruto – Dijo Madara haciendo sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

 **[Senpou : Ranton Kōga]**

Madara crea un rayo de luz de su boca y lo lanza contra los clones del Uzumaki, haciendo que estallaran rápidamente, este los veía divertido, pero lo que no sabía era que varios clones de Naruto estaban escondidos reuniendo una cantidad masiva de energía natural.

-Ahora Sasuke – Dijo un clon de Naruto acercándose a Madara por ambos flancos, el Uchiha menor concentró su rinnegan en el punto exacto, haciendo el Amenotejikara y cambiando de lugar con el clon del rubió.

-No, no lo harán – Dijo Madara utilizando una técnica que no se esperaban.

 **[Shinra Tensei]**

El clon desapareció y Sasuke fue mandado a volar por la onda de choque generada por el shinra tensei, los clones de Naruto volvieron a atacar, pero Madara los destruía con facilidad, de pronto siente como el poder de 30 clones a lo lejos comenzaba a incrementar rápidamente, esto hace que se alarme.

-¡No les permitiré reunir energía natural! – Grito Madara enviando a sus limbos mientras este buscaba al original sin ningún resultado.

-¿Dónde estás maldito Uzumaki? – Dijo Madara molesto.

-Aquí – Dijo el rubió apareciendo en el cielo con una tanda de clones nueva, pero esta era diferente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Madara al ver que todos los clones tenían Rasenshuriken de bestia con cola cada uno.

 **[Senpou : Chō Oodama Bijūdama Rasenshuriken ]**

Todos los clones iniciaron un bombardeo contra el nuevo Rikudou, este se cubrió rápidamente con su escudo gudoudama, cosa que el rubió quería.

-¡Ahora! – Grito Naruto.

-Si – Dijeron todos los clones restantes con energía natural, todos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahora Kurama!" – Grito Naruto haciendo un sello especial.

" **¡Si!"**

El manto de chakra del zorro apareció en 10 clones y la energía natural comenzó a acercarse a su posición, el poder del Naruto original comenzó a incrementar rápidamente.

" **Tu poder en este momento está superando el nivel del viejo" – Dijo Kurama sorprendido de sentir tanto chakra de los seis caminos.**

"Es hora Kurama" – Grito Naruto haciendo que sus clones se acercarán, los rasenshuriken estallaron donde estaba Madara, los limbos llegaron y lo protegieron, recibiendo todo el impacto de las técnicas combinadas.

-¡Ahora Sasuke! – Grito Naruto, el Uchiha menor activo el susano y disparó una flecha hacia el escudo de Madara, el escudo se partió en pedazos y Madara salió volando.

-Gaaaaah – Dijo Madara recibiendo todo el daño, pues habían acabado con sus limbos.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Madara al ver el avatar de batalla del Uzumaki, su poder sobrepasaba el suyo por bastante, una vena le salió en la cien, así que decide hacer algo que jamás tenía contemplado hacer.

-¡Los voy a matar a todos! – Dijo Madara aplaudiendo, de inmediato el chakra de millones de ninjas comenzó a acercarse a gran velocidad hacia el ninja supremo, Naruto y Sasuke veían la escena con absoluto terror.

"Kurama debemos detenerlo antes de que termine de absorber el chakra de todo el planeta" - Dijo Naruto elevando sus manos al cielo y comenzando a cargar dos rasenshuriken de tamaño masivo.

" **Si" –** Dijo Kurama concentrando todo el poder de sus hermanos y el suyo dentro de esos rasenshuriken, los cuales comenzaron a crecer rápidamente hasta ser 5 veces más grandes que el avatar de Kurama.

Madara comenzó a hacer crecer una gudoudama rápidamente , la cual ya tenia el tamaño de una ciudad, Sasuke intentó detenerlo, pero Madara lo entretuvo con un limbo que se había recuperado.

 **[Seis caminos : Super gran bola rasenshuriken de la bestia con colas]**

Naruto lanzó el ataque doble directo hacia la Super Gudoudama, la cual había llegado a su etapa final, Madara sonríe.

-Ahora todos morirán – Dijo Madara lanzando su gudoudama.

Ambos ataques chocan pero Naruto fue inteligente y había hecho que los rasenshuriken golpearan la gudoudama desde abajo, provocando que comenzará a elevarse en dirección del espacio.

-No lo harás – Dijo Madara deteniendo la esfera masiva con su poder

-Maldición – Dijo Naruto al ver como su ataque cedía rápidamente por la presión generada de la técnica del Uchiha.

-SASUKE PROTEGE A LOS DEMAS – Gritó Naruto haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para retener el ataque.

-No te puede ayudar – Dijo Madara sonriendo al ver que su limbo lo mantenía aún ocupado, Naruto se desespero.

-Tsch, entonces… ¡Kurama lleva todo el chakra hacia los Rasenshuriken! - Kurama asiente y todo el chakra del rubió se dirigió a gran velocidad contra la técnica de Madara, provocando que su técnica aumentara de potencia y tamaño.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Madara al ver que la gudoudama retrocedía a gran velocidad.

-Eso Naruto – Dijo Sakura alentando a su compañero.

-No, no dejaré que un mocoso como tú me derrote – Dijo Madara lanzándose contra la super gudoudama.

-¿Qué piensa hacer? – Dijo Kakashi asustado.

-Ustedes morirán aquí – Dijo Madara golpeando la Super Gudoudama y haciendo que está se dirigiera contra la tierra.

-No lo permitiré – Dijo Naruto haciendo desaparecer otro clon e incrementando su chakra de golpe, este se lanza contra la gudoudama, Madara lo ve y se lanza contra está nuevamente.

-No dejaré que mis esfuerzos por detener el odio y las guerras sean en vano… ¡Te matare aquí Uzumaki! – Dijo este golpeando la bola al igual que Naruto.

La esfera se desestabilizaba a cada segundo, Naruto vio horrorizado como sus rasenshuriken estaban al límite y estallarían en cualquier instante.

-Tsch… - Naruto hace su posición de manos característica.

 **[Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu]**

Mil clones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto y Madara, utilizando todo el chakra que Naruto les dio comenzaron a hacer posiciones de manos a gran velocidad, Naruto le sonríe al tirano.

-¡Si no te podemos detener con el sello ambos explotaremos con muestras técnicas – Dijo el Uzumaki viendo a sus clones y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué harás maldita sabandija? – Preguntó Madara alarmado al no saber cuál era el plan de los clones, sus limbos se estaban recuperando aún.

 **[Rikudou : Energy Barrier]**

De inmediato una barrera de energía creada por todo el poder de Ashura se manifestó en el lugar, Madara se horrorizo al ver lo que pretendía el rubió.

-¿Acaso pretendes contener la explosión con tus clones? Esa tonta barrera no podrá soportar toda la energía que generará la explosión – Dijo Madara asustado.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero eso es mejor que quedarme sin hacer nada y ver cómo matas a todo el mundo – Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo más presión contra la super gudoudama, está comenzó a retroceder, Madara quedó sorprendido del masivo poder del Uzumaki.

-Teryaaaa – La super gudoudama comenzó a avanzar junto con los clones del rubió y la barrera de energía hacia el cielo, el equipo 7 quedó estupefacto por lo que el ninja pensaba hacer.

-Sasuke-kun ayuda a Naruto por favor – Dijo Sakura llorando, el pelinegro se envolvió nuevamente en su susano perfecto y comenzó a volar en dirección de la esfera verde de tamaño masivo.

"Ese idiota piensa sacrificarse" – Pensó Sasuke nervioso al ver que no podía alcanzarlos, intentó usar su Amenotejikara pero estaban fuera de rango.

 **Con Naruto**

La esfera verdosa salió de la atmósfera y se dirigió a gran velocidad fuera del rango de la tierra, Sasuke al ver que ya no podría alcanzarlos solo pudo ver un punto verde en el cielo.

-¿Estás loco? Ambos moriremos – Dijo Madara intentando atravesar la barrera de energía, pero esta no cedia, inmediatamente lo comprendió al verle la mano a los clones, la marca de Ashura ya no estaba.

-Si elimino al original podré escapar – Dijo Madara nervioso, el sabía que incluso siendo inmortal, una explosión planetaria lo liquidaría.

 **[Senpou : Inton Raiha]**

Madara le lanzó rayos al Uzumaki, pero este gracias a la percepción del peligro lo esquivó sin problemas y luego sonríe.

-Hasta aquí llegó la leyenda de Madara – Dijo creando un Rasengan en su mano derecha, Madara se horrorizo y sin poder hacer nada vio como este enterraba la técnica en los rasenshuriken, las esferas masivas comenzaron a brillar y luego un potente destello se vio por toda la tierra.

-NARUTOOOOO – Grito Sakura al ver el destello en el cielo.

-Aaaaaaaah – Gritaron ambas reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura mientras la luz los envolvía, la barrera es destruida y los clones desaparecen en una nube de humo.

 **Vacio Espació-Tiempo**

El cuerpo destrozado del rubio apareció y de Madara aparecieron en un sitio obscuro, Kurama no comprendía que fue lo que había sucedido con claridad, intentó ver lo que había en dicho lugar, pero estaba muy oscuro, vio que el cuerpo de Madara no se estaba regenerando, intentó hablar con el chico, pero este no aparecía en el paisaje mental ni tampoco controlaba el cuerpo, eso lo hacía Kurama.

-Hmph, al parecer Madara no se regenerara – Dijo el zorro sonriendo mientras flotaba hasta el cuerpo del Uchiha sin signos de estar a un con vida.

"Al menos podré intentar algo" – Pensó Kurama haciendo sellos manuales a gran velocidad, al ser la mitad Yin tenía acceso a los recuerdos de Minato, pudiendo memorizar algunas de sus técnicas, por lo que sabia una forma de liberar a los bijus.

 **[Kai]**

El cuerpo de Madara vibro e inmediatamente todas las bestias salieron del cuerpo del pelinegro y el lugar se llena con los hermanos de Kurama.

-Vaya ese mocoso de Naruto lo logró – Dijo la mitad Yang.

 **-Y que lo digas –** Dijo la mitad Yin viendo a sus hermanos, todos voltean a ver al pelinegro y una furia los domina.

-Vamos hermanos, acabemos con todo esto – Dijo Kurama Yang, todos sus hermanos asienten y preparan sus colas para aplastar a Madara.

-Alto – Dijo la mitad Yin interponiendose en el camino de las bestias, estás quedaron sorprendídas por el acto del Uzumaki.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kurama Yang algo irritado.

 **-No encuentro a Naruto por ninguna parte, no siento su presencia en este cuerpo ni tampoco está en el paisaje mental** – Esto preocupó a Son y Kurama Yang.

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar ese mocoso? – Preguntó el mono proecupado.

 **-No lo sé, pero si Naruto llegará a aparecer no podríamos volver al mundo humano, no puedo sentir ninguna presencia en este lugar, esto se siente como la jaula donde estábamos encerrados… ¿No crees Yang?** – Preguntó el Uzumaki Kurama.

-Eso es verdad, ahora que lo dices no siento tampoco la presencia de Madara – Dijo el zorro analizando al Uchiha, tenía pulso, pero no se podía sentir su chakra.

-¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo? – Preguntó Gyuki nervioso.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora debemos esperar a que alguno de los dos despierte, creo que lo harán al mismo tiempo por lo que está sucediendo – Dijo Matatabi.

-Tiene razón – Dijo Choumei.

 **Campo mental**

Ambas partes aún continuaban en una dura batalla que hacía temblar el lugar, los dos se movían tan rápido que parecían borrones.

-Debes morir Naruto – Dijo el Jinchuriki del Juubi creando una gudoudama y lanzandosela al rubió, este lo esquiva y se lanza al ataque.

-¡MADARA! – Gritó el Uzumaki logrando darle un puñetazo, Madara retrocede por la fuerza del impacto y ve al causante de su herida con ira.

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre intentan detenerme y logran hacerme enojar, pero tú Uzumaki lograste lo impensable… ¡Te ganaste mi odio! – Madara se eleva en el cielo y hace un sello que Naruto conocía bien.

-No te lo permitiré – Dijo este intentando invocar la capa de chakra de Kurama pero le era imposible.

-¿Qué rayos? – Dijo Naruto al sentir como su poder se esfumaba.

"¿Kurama que pasa?" – Preguntó el sabio, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Jajajaja parece que está es mi victoria – Dijo Madara felíz.

 **[Mugen Tsukuyomi]**

Una luz salió de Madara al reflejar su ojo sobre la luna de esa dimension, Naruto se tapó los ojos intentando no caer en el genjutsu, pero después de unos segundos el resplandor desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios? – Dijo Madara pálido al sentir como las bestias eran extraídas de su ser y su poder disminuía rápidamente, Naruto vio esto y sonríe.

-Terminare esto rápido – Naruto eleva su brazo al cielo y una esfera comienza a crecer en ella, después un destello la envuelve y aspas comienzan a girar rápidamente sobre la esfera.

 **[Senpou : Chō Oodama Rasenshuriken]**

El rasenshuriken comenzó a crecer rápidamente de tamaño y Naruto desaparece de la vista del ex líder de los Uchiha.

-Esto es por Neji y todos los que murieron en la guerra! – Naruto aparece detrás de Madara y le dispara el poderoso ataque a quemarropa.

-Aaaaaaaah – Dijo Madara mientras era mandado a volar.

-Estalla – Dijo Naruto cubriendo su rostro, la técnica se aleja unos metros más en el cielo y estalla, Madara intentó absorberla pero estaba demasiado débil.

-GHRYAAAAAAAH – El Uchiha comienza a desintegrarse en un grito de profundo dolor.

-Esto termino – Dijo Naruto mientras el senjutsu desaparecía y toda la dimensión colapsa.

 **Vacio Espació-Tiempo**

Madara gritó de dolor mientras todo el daño recibido en la batalla mental hacia que su cuerpo tuviera un agotamiento extremo, si no fuera por el gedo mazo habría muerto, Naruto volvió a su cuerpo y apareció en su mente.

" **Vaya por fin apareces mocoso" -** Dijo Kurama Yin molesto porque no había sabido nada del rubio por horas, este le sonríe y pone sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

"No pasa nada Kurama, estaba librando una ultima batalla con Madara, por lo que veo tu liberaste a los bijus, por eso pude vencerlo" – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

" **Ya veo, ¿Y tú sabes en dónde estamos?" – Preguntó el biju de 9 colas, Naruto tomo el control del cuerpo y analizó el lugar lentamente, suspira y vuelve al espacio mental.**

"No Kurama, jamás había visto un lugar como ese" – Dijo Naruto a secas.

 **-¿Qué haremos ahora chico?" – Preguntó el zorro, Naruto se puso a pensar y luego se decide.**

-Debemos despertar a Madara, el sabrá que hacer – Dijo el rubió con mirada seria, Kurama se enfada con el rubio.

" **Naruto sabes el daño que nos causó a mis hermanos, a los humanos y a mi… ¿Tú quieres despertar a ese monstruo?" -** Preguntó Kurama, Naruto asiente.

"Lo se Kurama, pero también sabes que en este lugar no hemos podido percibir ningún chakra y tal vez no tenga fin, ¿Recuerdas algo después de la explosión?" – Preguntó el Uzumaki, el kyuubi lo pensó durante unos instantes y luego asiente preocupado.

" **Debo admitir que tienes razón, con el conocimiento que ese Uchiha posee podremos escapar de aquí" – Dijo el zorro, Naruto asiente.**

-Por fin sales mocoso – Dijo Kurama Yang, el rubio se alegra de ver a los bijus sanos y salvos.

-Parece que tienes planes para Madara – Dijo Son, el chico asiente.

-Así es Son, necesitamos su dojutsu y sus conocimientos para poder salir de aquí, por lo que llevamos en este lugar puedo deducir que no hay salida – Dijo este, los biju asiente.

-Si, ya intentamos volar este lugar con una bijudama, pero este lugar al parecer es infinito, pues jamás vimos la explosión, estamos flotando aquí y no hay ninguna superficie – Dijo Kokuo.

-¿En donde nos encontramos? – Dijo Isobu comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Esto se parece a una dimensión fuera de la tierra, es como si estuviéramos en la dimensión de Obito, solo que ahí si había un límite – Dijo Gyuki.

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos? – Dijo el Uzumaki acercándose al cuerpo del inconsciente Madara y mandando parte de su chakra para hacer que despertase.

Lentamente el Uchiha comenzó a despertar y al ver al Uzumaki la furia lo invadió, pero cuando intentó levantarse se llevó con la sorpresa de que su cuerpo no poseía el chakra necesario para hacerlo, el chico se acerca a Madara y lo ve molesto.

-Ni te preocupes en intentar usar tu Mangekyo Sharingan o las habilidades del rinnegan para intentar controlar a los biju o absorber mi chakra, te di solo el chakra necesario para que estuvieras consciente, como ves por tu culpa estamos en esta vacío infinito sin la capacidad de encontrar una salida… ¿Te interesaría un trato? – Preguntó el Uzumaki, Madara vio a las bestias rodeándolos y un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, en ese estado era presa fácil, por lo que sonríe.

-Habla Uzumaki – Dijo el ex-lider de los Uchiha.

-Bueno quiero que me expliques como es el funcionamiento del dojutsu de Obito y si tú qué robaste su ojo. ¿Podrías usar sus habilidades aún después de haberte deshecho de el? – Preguntó el chico seriamente, Madara comprendió inmediatamente a lo que Naruto quería llegar.

-¿Quieres que busqué una manera para salir de aquí aún si no puedo usar el kamui? – Preguntó el pelinegro analizando el lugar, Naruto asiente.

-Si, ¿Crees poder hacerlo? – Preguntó este.

-Por supuesto que puedo, pero… ¿Qué ganaría yo sí les ayudo? Ya me detuviste y frustraste mis planes de acabar con las guerras y el odio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que una vez haga lo que me pediste no te traicionare y volveré por los Bijūs? – Dijo Madara estoico.

-Porque me enteré de todo lo que ocurrió en tu vida, se que amabas a Izuna y lo perdiste por culpa de los senju, entiendo que es sentirte en un auténtico infierno, por 17 años he sentido justamente eso, yo jamás conocí a mis padres, toda la aldea me odiaba y me lastimaban, estuve varias veces a punto de caer en la maldición del odio al igual que los Uchiha y tú… Pero grácias a algo que había dentro de mi no lo hice, resurgí del odio y lentamente fui consiguiendo amigos los cuales estimo mucho, tuve muchas aventuras y en varias ocasiones estuve de nuevo en ese abismo de soledad y odio ya que perdí a un amigo que cayó en la maldición del odio – Madara escuchaba atentamente esas palabras, al escuchar la palabra "amigo" le vinieron a la mente dos personas, Uchiha Sasuke y Hashirama Senju, su primer y único amigo.

-Tu y yo somos muy similares, ambos perdimos a gente importante para nosotros, solo que tomamos caminos separados, no es tarde para cambiar Madara, si prometes ayudarnos a salir de aquí prometo que jamás te molestaremos y podrás hacer lo que quieras, claro cosas que no sean malvadas, porque si es así vendré a detenerte las veces que sean necesarias - Dijo Naruto sonriendo, al hacerlo la imagen de Izuna de repente se proyecto frente a Madara, causando que abriera grande los ojos, los eran idénticos en ese aspecto, comprometido con un objetivo, entregando todo de si en ello, con un amor increíble con sus personas cercanas y eran capaces de sacrificarse por ellos, Madara sonríe.

Kurama Yin y Yang se dieron cuenta del cambio que Madara estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, su chakra había dejado de ser maligno y ahora estaba sereno, su mirada antes agresiva ahora era tranquila como la de cualquier Uchiha, la maldición del odio había desaparecido, Naruto se dio cuenta también.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Madara sonriéndole.

-Vamos – Dijo Naruto dándole la mano arriesgándose a que el Uchiha absorbiera su energía, pero nada de eso ocurrió, le dio más chakra y este podía moverse con libertad.

-Veamos, ¿En dónde estamos? – Se pregunto Madara analizando con detalle aquel lugar, volteo a ver a Naruto preocupado después de confirmar sus hipótesis.

-Al parecer estamos en un vacío espació tiempo, esto es totalmente distinto a un jutsu espacio tiempo convencional, esto fue causado por esa tremenda explosión y ambos estamos atrapados aquí, si lo que pienso es correcto, necesitaríamos una enorme cantidad de chakra para estabilizar cualquier jutsu espacio tiempo que intentemos usar, lamentablemente en este lugar no hay energía natural y yo ya no soy el jinchuriki del Juubi, por lo que no tengo más senjutsu – Dijo Madara viendo seriamente a los Bijūs.

-¿Tienes idea de algún jutsu espació temporal que podamos usar para salir de aquí? – Preguntó Madara viendo ahora a Naruto, este lo vio con una gota de sudor.

-Se supone que tú eres el experto aquí – Dijo este nervioso.

-Si, pero tú eres un Uzumaki, tu deberías saber mucho sobre fuinjutsu y técnicas espació tiempo como todo buen miembro de tu clan – Dijo Madara con el seño fruncido.

-Jejejeje lo que pasa es que yo nunca estudie sobre eso – Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, Madara se puso blanco y después una vena le salto en la cien.

-¿Y así me pides ayuda estúpido? – Preguntó el hombre molesto, el Uzumaki dio un salto atrás sorprendido, pues de todas las reacciones que esperaba de Madara esa era la última que tenía en la lista, los Bijūs estaban igual de sorprendidos que este, pues jamás imaginaron ver a un Uchiha comportarse así.

-No es mi culpa que jamás supiera de lo que hacían los Uzumaki, además mi papá jamás me… - Naruto se queda congelado al recordar a su padre, entonces viene a su mente la técnica espacio tiempo que su padre poseía, el rubio busca en su porta kunais el kunai especial que su padre le dio y un brillo aparece en sus ojos.

-Sabes usar el Hiraishin? – Preguntó el Uzumaki dándole el kunai especial de su padre al ex jinchuriki del Juubi, este lo comienza a analizar y le recuerda al sello espació temporal que Tobirama usaba.

-Es el jutsu espació tiempo que usaba Tobirama el hermano de Hashirama para teletransportarse, conozco la base del jutsu, creo que podría intentar copiarlo – Dijo Madara haciendo sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

 **[Hiraishin no Jutsu]**

El kunai espacio tiempo de Minato comenzó a brillar y Madara sonríe al ver que había sido pan comido comprender un jutsu de ese tipo, no por nada era considerado un genio en el mundo shinobi, pero después de unos instantes nada ocurrió, el kunai floto en el espacio sin dar señales de funcionamiento, Madara comenzó a pensar que es lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-Creo que no podremos salir de aquí sin una masiva fuente de chakra como la que nos trajo hasta aquí – Dijo el Uchiha, luego ve a las bestias.

-Se que lo que hice estuvo realmente mal, pero ya recapacite y ya no tengo un corazón frío – Las bestias voltearon a ver a Kurama y este asiente.

-¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó Saiken.

-Necesito que nos brinden parte de su chakra a Naruto y a mi, para poder combinarla y activar el hiraishin, porque parece que la dimensión en donde nos encontramos está muy lejos de la nuestra, por eso no encuentro una marca del cuarto – Todos asienten.

-De acuerdo – Dijeron todos a la vez, así poniendo cada una de sus colas en un círculo encerrando a Naruto y Madara en ella, procedieron a canalizar su chakra en los humanos y de repente estos sienten la oleada de poder recorrer sus venas.

-Si – Dijo Naruto al sentir como su máximo poder volvía, Madara sonríe y procede a realizar sellos manuales a gran velocidad.

-¡Ahora Naruto! – Grito el hombre lanzando el kunai, las bestias los catapultaron en dirección de este y cada uno toma el mango con sus manos.

 **[Hiraishin no Jutsu]**

El lugar comenzó a brillar con intensidad, mientras los cuerpos de las bestias y el de los humanos comenzaba a vibrar fuertemente, eso les decia que fue todo un éxito el plan del Uchiha.

-Prepárense para el salto – Dijo Madara, todos asienten y sonríen.

-¡Vamos! – Grito el Uzumaki feliz.

Los Bijūs y humanos desaparecieron de esa dimensión en un zumbido, mientras viajaban pudieron ver un número enorme de líneas de tiempo, ahí comprendieron que tan grave había sido la explosión.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti Madara, estaríamos atrapados en ese lugar por toda la eternidad – Dijo Naruto sonriendole.

-Lo mismo digo Naruto – Dijo el hombre viendo las líneas temporales, en todas había diferentes historias pero el protagonista en la mayoría era el rubio, esto no le sorprendió mucho.

-Preparate ya vamos a llegar – Dijo Madara.

-Si – Dijo Naruto feliz, de repente una luz los ciega y luego aparecen en otro portal, dejando sorprendído al rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué no hemos llegado aún? – Preguntó este algo nervioso, Madara no sabía que ocurría, pues el había programado el kunai para que los llevará a la marca del hiraishin más cercana a ellos, el pensaba que no estaban tan lejos de su dimensión, pero no era así.

-Oye, ¿Qué es eso más adelante? – Preguntó el rubio al ver dos figuras a lo lejos.

-Gyuki-san, ayúdame – Dijo el rubio preparándose.

-Si Naruto – Dijo este tomándole con una de sus colas para después lanzarlo contra las dos figuras, Madara y los biju esperaron atrás.

-Quítate – Naruto se acercó contra una de las figuras y choco accidentalmente con el, ambos giraron velozmente hasta que este logró estabilizar su vuelo.

-Ouch – Dijo el rubió sobándose la cabeza por el fuerte impacto.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó analizando a ese ser, pero se congeló al ver de quien se trataba, era el mismo solo que su otro yo estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre Kurama? – Pregunta el héroe asustado, el Bijū analiza a la contraparte del rubio y se pone serio.

" **Naruto este es tu contraparte de alguna línea de tiempo, el que debe estar al lado es Yamato el capitán de tu equipo, si por alguna razón tu contraparte despierta y nos ve estaremos en problemas" –** Dijo Kurama Yin.

-¿Porqué? – Preguntó el chico usando el brazos de Kurama para acercarse a Yamato y asegurarlo.

" **Porque si se ven pueden causar una alteración en las realidades y ambos desaparecerán, ahora no sucede nada ya que el no te ha visto" –** Dijo este seríamente.

-¿Y que debo hacer? – Preguntó nervioso.

" **Debes dej…"**

-Aaaaaaaah – El Naruto 2 grita al verse a sí mismo.

-No grites, oh cielos… - Dijo Naruto al ver que metió la pata.

" **Mocoso estúpido" –** Dijo Kurama tapándose la cara al ver lo que sucedería a continuación.

-Aaaaaaaah – El Naruto 2 se desvanece y vuelve a la nada, Naruto se queda congelado y con los ojos como platos al ver lo que sucedió.

-¿Qué sucedió Kurama? – Preguntó nervioso.

" **Al parecer como tú tienes más poder, reemplazarás al Naruto de esa línea de tiempo y el desapareció, se fusiono con la nada" –** Naruto traga saliva al haber presenciado su propia muerte.

Una luz se vio más adelante y luego todos quedan cegados.

 **Universo "Lost Tower" Pasado**

El rubio comenzó a despertar lentamente, vio lo que había a su alrededor y se sorprendió de no reconocer nada de lo que había ahí, cuando estaba por hablarle a Kurama escuchó una voz que cantaba una hermosa melodía, giro su cabeza en dicha dirección y ve a una hermosa joven de cabello rojizo que cantaba y lloraba a la vez.

-Hola – Dijo Naruto levantándose y sonriendo, la chica voltea a ver al rubio y se asusta, luego baja de la roca donde estaba y comienza a correr escaleras abajo.

-Oye espera – Dijo el chico comenzando a correr para lograr alcanzarla, pero cuando estaba llegando a la escalera ve a dos figuras protegiendo a la chica, Naruto se pone en guardia.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó al ver como las figuras levantaban las manos y disparaban kunais a gran velocidad, Naruto retrocede y se pone en posición, ve como de los kunais se proyectaba un campo de energía y las siluetas se acercaron rápidamente.

-Tsch – Naruto saca un kunai esperando la embestida, pero cuando las figuras atravesaron la barrera vio cómo estás se destruían y sus partes caían al suelo.

-¿Qué está pasado aquí? – Dijo al ver que en realidad eran marionetas, al conocer a kankuro dedujo que al atravesar la barrera el suministro de chakra que les daban los hilos se agotó y por eso cayeron y se destruyeron.

-¿Eh? No espera – Dijo este al ver como la salida a las escaleras se cerraba por puertas de piedra, intentó buscar un interruptor pero le fue inútil, por lo que busco una salida y la encontró en el techo, antes de saltar se puso tranquilo y entró en su paisaje mental.

 **Fin del capítulo**

Madara y los Bijūs cayeron en distintas épocas y líneas temporales, ya que Naruto tiene el kunai fue el único que obedeció el patrón del hiraishin :v


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Shippuden no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Padre e Hijo**

El rubio relaja su cuerpo y entra en su paisaje mental, mientras estuviera ahí el tiempo en el exterior fluirá mucho más lento, cuando lo logra aparece ante Kurama Yin, el cual lo veía sumamente serio.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Preguntó el rubio al ver la expresión molesta de su compañero, este frunce el seño y luego da una risotada.

" **Al parecer tu nunca cambiarás Naruto, pero eso es lo destacable de ti" –** Una vena aparece en el Uzumaki al sentirse ofendido.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" – Preguntó el rubio notablemente molestó.

" **Tomas decisiones sin pensar y te arriesgas por los demás, aunque tienes una increíble capacidad analítica en plena batalla y eso te ha beneficiado bastante, por lo que veo ya te diste cuenta de esa marionetas" –** El rubio asiente seriamente.

"Si Kurama, puedo sentir un chakra aterrador por debajo de nosotros, creo que es lo que controlaba a las marionetas" – Kurama asiente.

" **Si, este chakra es repulsivo y parece no tener fin, pero hay otra energía justo al lado que se alimenta de la grande, creo que es el domador de marionetas… ¿Qué haremos?" – Preguntó el zorro.**

"Salir de aquí e intentar buscar a los demás, Madara y los Bijūs deben estar buscándonos" – Kurama asiente.

" **Sobre eso, creo que no nos encontrarán" – Dijo el Bijū serio.**

"¿Uh, porque?" – Preguntó preocupado.

" **No puedo sentir su chakra por los alrededores, busqué en el continente pero solo encontré mi presencia, solo que es raro, como si mis dos mitades estuvieran completas" – Naruto queda sorprendido.**

"Ya veo, esto si que es extraño…" – Pensó este mientras se despedía de la bestia, no sin antes recibir un comentario sobre que alguien importante estaba en los alrededores, no entendía muy bien de quien se trataba, intentó preguntarle pero el zorro se negó diciéndole que eso debía descubrirlo solo, así sale de su paisaje mental, abre los ojos y analiza nuevamente su entorno

-Ahí hay una salida – Dijo viendo los traga luz, por lo que carga chakra en sus piernas y pega un poderoso salto, de un solo movimiento sale impulsado fuera de ese agujero, cuando ve lo que estaba frente a el quedó maravillado.

-Pero que es todo esto – Se dijo a sí mismo, al ve gigantescas torres por todos lados, gracias a su habilidad como sabio sintió un chakra enorme que rodeaba toda la ciudad, esto le dio mala espina.

"Debo saber en donde estoy" – Pensó mientras saltaba a un muro cercano, pero cuando iba a dar otro ve a cuatro criaturas acercándose a su posición a gran velocidad.

-¿Otra vez? – Dijo Naruto esquivando los kunais de chakra que le disparaban, una de las marionetas abre su boca y exhala un rayo de chakra morado, el rubió lo esquiva y comienza a alejarse saltando rápidamente.

-Esas marionetas son un problema… ¡Kurama! – El Zorro asiente.

 **¡Si!**

Naruto estira sus brazos y de estos salen las armas de chakra del kyuubi, las marionetas intentaron esquivarlas, pero estas eran más rápidas y las capturaron en pleno vuelo, Naruto enfocó su vista y vio los hilos de chakra, sabía que una marioneta era muy persistente, por lo que apretó los puños y las cuatro marionetas volaron en pedazos.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca – Dijo el rubió limpiando su sudor, pero escucha un sonido y de repente vuelve a estar rodeado por otras cuatro marionetas.

-Que persistentes – Dijo el Uzumaki esquivando otro rayo de chakra, las marionetas sacaron sus cuchillas y comenzaron la persecución, el rubio esquivaba cuchillas y disparos por una gran parte de Roran.

-¡Ya me cansaron! – Naruto saca las armas de chakra y atrapa a las marionetas, apretó sus puños y todas estallaron.

"Vaya hasta que por fin se terminaron las marionetas, debe de haber un marionetista cerca de aquí" – Pensó el Uzumaki en busca de los hilos de chakra o cualquier señal del usuario.

-Como sea, cuando sea el momento que crea oportuno atacara – Dijo este saltando por las torres de la ciudad, lo que esté no sabía era que cierto grupo de ninjas lo observaban de lejos.

-¿Qué haremos con el Minato? – Preguntó uno del trío.

-Seguir con la misión, por ahora el no es una amenaza y parece poder arreglárselas solo – Dijo el rubio viendo por donde se fue el ninja naranja.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo Minato a su equipo, el trío desaparece en un borrón.

 **Con Mukade**

El tetrico marionetista ninja ahora mejor conocido como Anrokuzan estaba serio, pudo ver un cambio en el chico que lo siguió hasta ese tiempo, se notaba más maduro y su ropa estaba destrozada, como si hubiera ido a una lucha antes de ir a Rōran.

-Esto me trae mala espina – Dijo el hombre mientras seguía de cerca los movimientos de los ninjas de Konoha.

 **Naruto**

Naruto continuó analizando esa extraña ciudad, vio que estaba rodeada por el desierto, así que dedujo que debería estar cerca de Sunagakure, cuando estaba por abandonar la ciudad escuchó muchas voces cerca de su posición, así que decidió ir a investigar, cuando llegó pudo ver una enorme cantidad de gente reunida, subió a una torre para tener mejor vista y se sorprende, pues a quien estaban alabando era a la chica de hace un rato.

-¿Ella es la reina? – Se preguntó viendo a la gente adorar a la chica, la cual saluda a a sus súbditos, el chico sonríe.

-Tal vez ella sepa algo – Dijo mientras veía a la multitud, luego ve nuevamente a la chica y se alarma al ver como el piso debajo de ella se derrumbaba y caía al vacío.

-Tsch – Dijo este saltando y cargandola al estilo princesa en pleno vuelo, se aferro a una de las paredes de la torre y pegó un gran salto para aterrizar en tierra.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca – Dijo este suspirando, vio a la chica y estaba intacta, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos y ambos se observaron durante una fracción de segundo, el chico quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos color lavanda, cuando estaba por hablar la chica se tensa.

-¿Estás b...? – Naruto no terminó de hablar, pues la chica lo comenzó a abofetear fuertemente.

-Sueltame – Dijo dándole un codazo en la nariz e impidiendo que hablara, Naruto la suelta y está retrocede asustada.

-Eres un insolente – Dijo la pelirroja, Naruto se levanta y se soba las mejillas.

" **Jajajajaja nada más salvas a la chica y en vez de agradecer comienza a golpearte, pareciera que tienes mala suerte con las chicas" –** Comenzó a burlarse el zorro.

-¡Cállate Kurama! – Grito el Uzumaki molesto mientras apretaba el puño, la pelirroja se calma y se sorprende por el comportamiento del rubio.

-¿Kurama? – Preguntó confundida.

-Ah, no es nada jejejeje – Dijo el rubió rascándose la cabeza nervioso, si lo que dijo Kurama era cierto ellos no estaban en su dimensión, por lo que no se podía dar el lujo de revelar información importante.

-¿Tu eres la reina? – Preguntó el chico dándole una cálida sonrisa, el orgullo de esta se infló por los cielos.

-Si, yo soy la reina de Rōran, Sāra – Dijo está con orgullo.

-¿Rōran? Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy un shinobi de Konoha – Dijo el chico sonriendo.

-Jamás había escuchado hablar de Rōran – Dijo este confundido.

-No digas tonterias, todos en el país del viento conocen la ciudad, Rōran es más importante que la vida que me dio mi madre - Dijo está molesta.

-¿Porqué estás molesta 'ttebayo? – Dijo Naruto retrocediendo.

-¡Porqué dices que no conoces Rōran y es una ciudad conocida! – Dijo está apretando los puños.

-De acuerdo como digas, pero… ¿Cómo es que te caiste de la torre? – Preguntó el chico viendo los restos del balcón destruido, la chica baja la cabeza y comienza a recordar, un sudor frío recorre su espalda.

-Sienti que alguien me empujó por la espalda – Dijo está pensando, Naruto se tensa.

-¿Alguien intentó matarte? – Preguntó, Sāra abre los ojos y se molesta.

-Eso es imposible, nadie en Rōran tiene intenciones de hacerlo. ¿Lo has visto no? Toda esa gente vino a saludarme con tanta pasión – Dijo la chica.

-Pero te empujaron por la espalda, ¿No? – Preguntó este.

-Tal vez no fue así, tal vez fui yo sola la que me caí – Dijo está nerviosa, Naruto se percata de tres sombras y da un salto hacia adelante para cargar a Sāra y escapar.

-Kyaaaah – Gritó Sara al sentir como el rubio la tomaba nuevamente en brazos y comenzaban a moverse, los ninjas enmascarados al ver esto comenzaron a perseguirlos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso, los ninjas al presenciar hostilidad por parte del ninja naranja no contestaron y siguieron con su misión.

" **Tonto deja de correr"** – Dijo Kurama exasperado.

-¿Porqué debería dejar de hacerlo? – Preguntó el Uzumaki hablando solo nuevamente, Sāra se percató de esto de nuevo.

"¿Con quién hablara?" – Pensó la chica viendo a los ninjas que los perseguían, el ninja que iba a la cabeza tomo uno de sus kunais y se lo lanza al rubio, este lo esquiva pero al ver el kunai y su grabado se congela.

-¿Es una broma verdad? – Dijo Naruto sudando al ver de quien se trataba, logró reaccionar y toma el kunai, se lo lanza al ninja y desaparece de la vista del mismo.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Minato esquivando el kunai y viendo como el rubio desaparecía.

-¿Quién eres y porque tienes el jutsu de mi padre? – Grito el ninja naranja apareciendo arriba de Minato con rasengan en mano y con Sāra en la otra, Minato se congeló al ver sus jutsus secretos en manos de otro ninja.

-Tsch – Dijo Minato tomando a Choza y Shibi, desapareciendo del rango del rasengan y viendo como el chico los seguía con la mirada.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren de nosotros? – Dijo Naruto con kunai en mano mientras protegía a Sāra, la chica detrás del rubio veía la escena confundida.

-Eso es algo que no podemos contestar – Dijo una voz que el rubio conocía a la perfección, por lo que tiró su kunai y vio nervioso a aquél anbu enmascarado.

-¿Papá? – Preguntó Naruto tragando saliva, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Minato mientras veía al chico, sintió algo de nostalgia al verlo.

-¿Eh? – Dijo el futuro Hokage.

-¿Eres tu papá? ¿Minato Namikaze? – Preguntó Naruto acercándose a este, el rubio mayor no se movió, todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido, por lo que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, se quitó la máscara y vio seriamente al chico.

-¿Y tú quien eres? – Preguntó sudando, Naruto al ver sus ojos lo comprendió, su padre estaba vivo, así que en un acto reflejó corrió hasta el y lo abrazo con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos del Uzumaki, Minato sintió una punzada al verlo así, así que hizo algo que no tenía contemplado hacer, correspondió al abrazo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó Minato acariciando el cabello del chico, al ver que sabía su nombre, reconoció su voz y además este tenía sus técnicas no dudó ni un segundo, el era su hijo.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Dijo este feliz, Minato sonríe.

-Ya veo, tienes el mismo nombre que había decidido por si tenía un hijo – Dijo este abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, Sāra ni los ninjas del equipo de Minato se metieron en ese encuentro.

Después de ese encuentro los ninjas y Sāra fueron a una de las torres para conversar, ahí Naruto les explicó lo que ocurrió antes de venir hasta ahí, claro omitiendo hechos como la ayuda de Madara, la desaparición de su otro yo, Minato se puso serio al escuchar todo sobre la cuarta guerra.

-Ya veo, entonces al final lograste usar uno de mis kunais y activaste un jutsu espació tiempo, por eso estás aquí – Naruto asiente.

-Si, pero lo más extraño es que me trajo a una ciudad que yo jamás había visto o escuchado de ella – Sāra frunce el seño al escuchar eso.

-Al parecer vienes del futuro y de otra dimension, en donde algunos sucesos y cosas jamas sucedieron – Dijo el Jounin, Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Eso es posible con un jutsu como el hiraishin? – Preguntó el rubio, Minato asiente.

-Si, es posible. A diferencia del shunshin no jutsu el hiraishin es parecido a los jutsu de invocación, saltas a través del tiempo y espacio para llegar a tu objetivo, es como una teletransportacion, para que hubieras logrado esa hazaña se necesita de una poderosa fuente de chakra – Dijo Minato, Naruto asiente.

-Ya veo, por eso llegue hasta aquí, ¿Y que hacen ustedes en este lugar papá? – Preguntó el rubio menor, Minato sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la palabra "Papa".

-Estamos aquí en una misión secreta de Konoha para proteger a su majestad, hace 6 años apareció un ninja llamado Mukade, el al parecer vino del futuro así como tú – Dijo Minato, Naruto asiente.

-Ya veo pero… ¿Cuál es su objetivo? – Preguntó Naruto.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero creemos que está aquí para iniciar una guerra – Dijo el relámpago.

-Basta de decir mentiras, ningún ninja llamado Mukade apareció hace 6 años, quien lo hizo fue un venerable hombre llamado Anrokuzan, quien ha guiado a Rōran a un mejor tiempo – Dijo Sāra levantándose molesta.

-¿Eh? ¿Sāra? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-No puedo imaginarme a un amante de la paz como el, creando armas de destrucción masiva – Minato da un paso al frente.

-Su majestad, me temo que ha sido engañada por ese hombre – Dijo el rubio mayor.

-No me lo puedo creer, ustedes son mucho más sospechosos que el – Dijo Sāra dando media vuelta para irse, pero Naruto la detiene tomándole el brazo delicadamente.

-Oye Sāra, ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo Naruto seriamente.

-¡Suéltame Naruto! Iré a confirmar eso por mi misma – Dijo la pelirroja zafándose y continuando su camino.

-¿Oye pero que no están atentado contra tu vida? ¡Oye! – Dijo este alterado, pero la chica lo ignoró.

-¿Otra guerra? Esto ya es un fastidio… ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? – Preguntó Naruto molesto.

-Dividámonos tu protege a la reina – Dijo el rubio mayor.

-Puedo hacerlo, después de todo ella no puede estar sola con el asesino suelto, pero… ¿Ustedes podrán encontrar a Mukade? – Preguntó este preocupado por su padre, sabía de lo que el era capaz pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse sabiendo lo que ocurría en el futuro.

-Si, nosotros conocemos mejor el lugar, buscaremos a Mukade tu protege a la reina, aunque seas mi hijo ahora no puedo integrarte a mi equipo – Naruto asiente.

-Tomare esto – Dijo Minato dándole uno de sus kunais, Naruto lo ve y sonríe.

-No será necesario, cuando vine a esta era me traje uno que tú me diste – Dijo mostrándole el kunai que había utilizado para llegar a esa dimensión, Minato sonríe al verlo.

-De acuerdo Naruto, nos veremos después – Dijo este.

-Si, adiós papá, señor Chouza, señor Shibi – Dijo Naruto despidiéndose, los mencionados se sorprenden.

-¿El nos conoce? – Preguntó Shibi.

-Por supuesto, el viene del futuro… ¿No? – Dijo Chōza sonriendo.

-¡Vamos! – Dijo Minato a su equipo, el trío desaparece en un borrón.

El ninja naranja busco y busco a la pelirroja durante minutos, le había perdido el rastro después de que se escapó del equipo de Minato, la busco por varias torres, pero no tenía éxito.

"¿Debo usar el senjutsu?" – Se preguntó mientras continuaba su búsqueda, cuando estaba por hacerlo vio que esta, estaba en un elevador.

-Ahí está – Dijo mientras saltaba por las torres.

 **Con Sāra**

La chica caminaba por los pasillos de la torre mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que el hombre que la cuido esos últimos 6 años fuera un criminal, sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y miró al frente.

"Debo probar la inocencia de Anrokuzan" – Pensó Sāra decidida.

-Kyaaaah – Grito Sāra al ser tomada del brazo y obligada a entrar en una habitación obscura.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó asustada.

-Regrésanoslos – Dijeron unas voces en la oscuridad, Sāra retrocedió al ver a un grupo de personas enmascaradas y armadas.

"Estas personas, entonces es verdad que alguien trata de matarme" – Pensó Sāra, una de las figuras enmascaradas se acerca a la chica.

-¿Eres la verdadera Sāra-sama? – Preguntó está.

-Soy la reina Sāra, si quieren mi vida tomenla sin ocultarse – Dijo está armada de valor.

-Devuélvenoslos – Dijo la figura.

-¿Eh, devolver? ¿De que hablan? – Preguntó confundida.

-¡Hazlo! ¡De otra manera no sabes de lo que somos capaces! – Dijo está, Sāra retrocede.

-¡Devuélvelos! ¡Devuélvelos! - Grito el grupo.

-¡Sāra retrocede! – Dijo Naruto entrando en la habitación y apuntando su kunai contra el grupo de personas, estás retrocedieron.

-Alto no nos hagas daño – Dijo una protegiendo su rostro.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Naruto sin comprender, una de las figuras enciende la luz y todas las figuras se quitan sus máscaras, revelado a puras mujeres y niños.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos esta ocurriendo aquí? – Preguntó Naruto.

Así las mujeres le explican lo sucedido y todos se dirigen al lugar del festival, salieron por una alcantarilla y observaron a las personas del mismo, Sāra se acerca un poco para ver mejor.

-Es hermoso, el festival de cerca es mucho mejor – Dijo emocionada.

-Oye sa… - Sāra lo interrumpió.

-Este festival fue iniciado por Anrokuzan, se hizo para animarme a mí y al pueblo, por la repentina muerte de mi madre – Dijo la chica.

-Eso es extraño – Dijo Sarai.

-¿Qué es extraño? – Preguntó la pelirroja molesta.

-Todos se burlan de Sāra-sama, llamándola la princesa marioneta – Sāra se paraliza.

-¿La princesa marioneta? – Preguntó con los ojos como platos.

-Oye… Lo siento Sāra-sama, pero es verdad. Una mañana se llevaron a los familiares de todos, se dijo que era una orden de Sāra-sama – Sāra se molesta.

-Eso es una mentira, yo jamás hice esa orden – Dijo la pelirroja molesta.

-Es cierto, se llevaron a mi padre y a mi hermano – Dijo Sarai.

-Hay rumores sobre que se están creando armas en este país para la guerra – Dijo la mujer, Naruto traga saliva.

-Es igual que lo que dijo papá – Le dijo Naruto a Sāra.

-Eso es una mentira, ¿Si fuera así, entonces porque la gente me aprueba con tanta pasión? - Preguntó encarando al rubio.

-¿Felices? Aquí no hay nadie feliz – Dijo Sarai.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Sāra, Naruto voltea a ver a la multitud y fija la vista, un sudor frío recorre su espalda al ver hilos de chakra sobre ellas.

-Ya - Naruto saca un kunai y hace lo mismo que Asuma le enseñó, impregna la hoja con su chakra y la lanza en una dirección aleatoria, un sonido de algo siendo cortado se escucha, saca más kunai y repite la operación 8 veces, tres figuras caen al suelo.

-¿Eh? – Dijo Sāra al ver como Naruto corría hasta ellas y traía una.

-Mira, es una marioneta – Dijo tirándola al suelo, Sāra estaba en shock.

-Todos ellos son marionetas – Dijo señalando a la multitud.

-Pe-Pero eso es imposible – Dijo aún sin creerlo.

-Mira esto Sāra – Dijo Naruto acercándose a la marioneta y poniendo su palma en ella, se concentró y canaliza parte de su chakra en ella, el chakra se reúne en la marioneta y viaja por un hilo invisible, luego entra en contacto con decenas de hilos mas, mostrando la cruel realidad.

-Los hilos de chakra salen de esas tuberías – Dijo Naruto analizando las tuberías que había visto por todo Rōran.

-Esas tuberías alimentan a toda la ciudad con el flujo del Rynmyaku – Dijo Sāra.

"Ya veo, con que el gigantesco poder que Kurama y yo detectamos está fluyendo por toda la ciudad y alimenta a las marionetas" – Pensó Naruto.

De repente el sonido de unas trompetas saca a ambos de sus pensamientos, todos voltean a ver en la dirección donde se escuchó el sonido, solo para presenciar a las marionetas guardianes escoltando a una figura que dejó congelada a Sāra, era una marioneta de sí misma, la cual comenzó a saludar a la multitud sin vida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Preguntó Sāra asustada.

-Este maldito Mukade quiere reemplazarte con una marioneta – Dijo Naruto molesto, Sāra ve a las mujeres y ven que estaban muy tristes, pero ella se negaba a creer aún.

-¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Anrokuzan jamás haría algo como esto! – Dijo huyendo de ellos.

-Hey espera – Dijo el Uzumaki corriendo para alcanzarla, pero esta se metió entre la multitud, Naruto intentó pasar, pero la cantidad tan grande de marionetas se lo impidió.

-Rayos, ¿En donde se metió? – Se preguntó Naruto mientras corría alrededor de la multitud intentando localizarla, estaba por irse de ahí para buscar en otro lado cuando de repente escucha su voz a lo lejos, por lo que voltea y corre en esa dirección.

[Proteger el camino del dragón…]

-¿Esa es la canción que estabas cantando la primera vez que nos encontramos verdad? – Preguntó el rubio acercándose a la chica, está voltea a verlo y sonríe.

-Es algo que mi madre siempre cantaba cuando era más pequeña – Dijo Sāra sonriéndole.

-Fue Anrokuzan quien convenció a mi madre para que usarán el poder del Rynmyaku para beneficio del pueblo – Dijo recordando.

-Con el poder para controlar el Rynmyaku de mi madre y la tecnología de Anrokuzan, Rōran pronto se convirtió en una ciudad con muchas torres en poco tiempo.

-Pero mi madre murió a mitad de cumplir su deseo, Anrokuzan fue el que siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, es por eso que no puedo verlo como un criminal, ya que lo quiero como si fuera un padre para mi, no había nadie más… - Dijo la reina triste.

-Yo tampoco tengo padres – Dijo Naruto acercándose, Sāra lo voltea a ver.

-Pero si tú, pero si tú dijiste que ese hombre es tu padre, ¿Acaso es mentira? – Dijo Sāra molesta.

-No, si es mi padre. Sólo que el al igual que mi madre murieron cuando yo apenas nací, pude conocerlos cuando perdí el control de Kurama en mi pelea por proteger mi aldea, mi padre y mi madre habían puesto sus chakras dentro del sello, para que así pudiera conocerlos, en el tiempo del que vengo no tengo a nada ni a nadie, pero si me es posible quiero conocer a mi madre, si no pues al menos logré conocer a mi padre – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-¿Y quien es Kurama? – Preguntó interesada, ella había escuchado hablar solo al chico en dos ocasiones, por lo que tenía curiosidad.

-¿Ah, Kurama? Jejejeje es mi amigo, el es un biju que está sellado en mi – Dijo el chico.

-¿Un biju? ¿Eres un jinchuriki? – Preguntó alarmada, según lo que ella sabía de Anrokuzan y su madre, los biju eran bestias que solo buscaban la destrucción de todo lo existente, por eso algunas aldeas lograron sellarlos dentro de seres humanos y usados como armas sin sentimientos.

-Si y se lo que estás pensando, te equivocas, los biju no son seres sin corazón que buscan la destrucción, solo son criaturas que buscan vivir en paz, nosotros los humanos somos los que habíamos buscado su poder y eso los enfadaba, pues constantemente eran perseguidos hasta sellarlos dentro de los jinchuriki, esto hizo que ganaran un odio contra nosotros, ¿Verdad Kurama? – Preguntó Naruto cambiando con Naruto.

 **-Asi es mocosa, Naruto es diferente a los demás humanos que he conocido a lo largo de los siglos, el fue el único que se atrevió a hablarme de buena manera e intentó hacerse mi amigo, el no me trato como un arma ni tampoco como un monstruo, me trato como otro humano y eso me hizo recuperar mi fe en los humanos – Sāra se asustó al ver la cara de Naruto, habia cambiado y ahora tenía rasgos de un zorro.**

-¿Eres Kurama? – Preguntó asustada.

 **-Asi es, es normal que estés asustada, al parecer es la primera vez que observas un cambio, déjame explicarte. Nosotros tenemos un vínculo, por lo que luchamos juntos y en ocasiones el me deja luchar con su cuerpo, esto no es una posesión como piensas, solo cambiamos lugares – Dijo Kurama sonriendo.**

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú sabes cómo fue la vida de Naruto? – Preguntó está.

 **-Si, la vida de este mocoso fue realmente difícil, toda su vida fue tratado como escoria, ya que pensaban que el era yo, ya que yo destruí su aldea cuando apenas era un bebé y mate a sus padres – Sāra se tapo la boca horrorizada.**

 **-Cambiemos Naruto – Dijo kurama.**

-Volví Sāra – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole.

-Naruto… - Dijo Sāra débilmente.

-Sāra no pienses mal de Kurama, el no mató a mis padres ni destruyó la aldea porque quería, un tipo que poseía el sharingan lo controlo y lo obligó a hacer algo que no quería, por esa razón sucedieron todos esos acontecimientos – Dijo el rubio sonriendo tristemente.

Sāra no podía creerlo, ese chico paso por un dolor peor que el de ella, fue tratado como basura y aún así salió adelante, por lo que toma valor y se levanta.

-Ya tome una decisión, pero primero debo confirmar mis sospechas, las reinas tenemos la habilidad de poder sentir el flujo del Rynmyaku, si pudiera saber a donde llevan esas tuberías… - Dijo Sāra.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Naruto sonriendole.

Así ambos junto con las mujeres de hace un rato fueron a donde las tuberías del Rynmyaku desembocaban y encontraron una gran torre justo en el corazón de la ciudad.

-Aquí, aquí es en donde se concentra el flujo del Rynmyaku – Dijo Sāra.

-Ya veo, vamos – Dijo Naruto abriendo la compuerta.

-Ustedes esperen aquí, prometo que si resulta ser cierto salvare a sus familias – Dijo la reina sonriéndoles.

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó Sarai.

-Si, ahora nos vemos – Dijo está entrenando junto con Naruto por el agujero que iba en descenso.

Pasaron algunos minutos mientras bajaban y luego encontraron otra compuerta algunos metros más adelante, Naruto sabiendo que podria ser peligroso decide hacer algo por si acaso.

 **[Kage Bunshin no Jutsu]**

Dos clones de sombra aparecen detrás del rubio y se sientan en posición del loto, Sāra los veía con curiosidad, estaba por preguntar porque ese comportamiento pero fue interrumpida por Naruto.

-Debemos seguir Sāra – Dijo el chico sacando un kunai e introduciéndolo en la hendidura de la rejilla, después de un par de intentos consigue abrirla.

-Vamos – Dijo este dando un salto y cayendo de pie, analizó el lugar y vio que no había moros en la costa, le dio la señal a la chica y está intentó bajar, pero se resbala y cae al vacío, Naruto salta y la toma en brazos.

-Eso estuvo cerca jejeje – Dijo el Uzumaki, la chica se sonroja un poco al ver la sonrisa de este.

-Gracias – Dijo mientras Naruto la bajaba y comenzaban a caminar.

Caminaron durante algunos segundos hasta que encontraron el centro del lugar, por donde fluía el chakra del Rynmyaku, Sāra quedó estática al ver lo que había más abajo, un grupo de hombre moviendo una gran rueda que hacía funcionar la maquinaria y creaba nuevas marionetas.

-No puedo creerlo, Anrokuzan secuestro a estos hombres para crear estás marionetas – Dijo Sāra sorprendida.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Naruto.

-Debemos detener esto ya – Dijo molesta, comenzó a buscar algo con la vista, tardó algunos segundos pero por fin lo encontró.

-Llévame allá – Dijo señalando un pequeño altar con cuatro pilares y un círculo en su centro, rodeado por un sello especial.

-¿Qué es ese lugar? – Preguntó.

-Ese es el altar del Rynmyaku, con el puedo detener el flujo que provee de energía a la fábrica y todo esto terminara – Naruto asiente.

-De acuerdo, agárrate bien – Dijo este tomándola al estilo princesa y saltando por las tuberías hasta llegar a un tanque, lentamente comenzaron a acercarse sin ser detectados por las marionetas.

-Retrocede un poco – Dijo la reina alejando a Naruto del altar, este obedece y ve lo que hacía la pelirroja, está se acerca al centro y comienza a hacer una serie de oraciones.

 **[Por orden de la reina controla y detiene el flujo del Rynmyaku. Kyuu Kyuu Noritsuyo]**

El orbe de luz púrpura entra en el ojo del dragón y de repente el sello junto al ojo desaparecen del altar, las marionetas y el flujo de chakra que pasaba por los tubos de la fábrica desapareció, Naruto se acerca.

-He detenido por completo el flujo del Rynmyaku que alimentaba a la fábrica, creo que con esto bastará – Dijo la reina, Naruto asiente.

Estaban por salir cuando de repente cientos de hilos de chakra aparecen en el techo y comienzan a controlar las marionetas que no estaban totalmente construidas, terminándolas y haciendo que se levantarán, Naruto se pone en guardia buscando al marionetista.

-¿Reina, que hace en un lugar como este? – Se escuchó una voz arriba de ellos, por lo que voltean y ven la figura de un hombre corpulento.

-¡Anrokuzan! – Dijo Sāra molesta.

-¿Ese tipo es Anrokuzan? – Preguntó el ninja mientras veía al hombre, este le da una reverencia al rubio.

-He detenido el flujo del Rynmyaku que alimentaba a la fábrica, no permitire que uses esté poder para la guerra… ¡Te ordenó como la reina, que detengas la producción de armas marionetas y que liberes a estas personas! – Dijo la chica con autoridad, Anrokuzan sonríe.

-Ya veo así que lo descubriste, si es así no puedo dejarte con vida. Una marioneta bastará para reemplazarte, ya que mi ejército de marionetas está terminado – Dijo el hombre sonriendo, docenas de marionetas comenzaron a agruparse cerca del duo, por lo que Naruto se puso tenso.

-Sāra ve y libera a los demás, yo me encargaré de acabar con sus marionetas y lo capturare a el – Dijo Naruto empujando un poco a Sāra para que se fuera.

-Pero Naruto… - Dijo está preocupada.

-Solo ve, es muy peligroso – Dijo este poniéndose en guardia.

-Si – Dijo yendo a salvar a los otros.

-¿De verdad eres Mukade? – Preguntó Naruto nervioso.

-Ninja de Konoha, le diste información innecesaria a la reina – Dijo Anrokuzan.

-¿Han pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos verdad? – Dijo sarcasticamente.

-¿Qué? Yo jamás te había visto en mi vida – Dijo el Uzumaki.

-Ah ya veo, entonces es verdad de que tú vienes de una línea de tiempo distinta a esta, tu te debiste de encontrar con tu versión de esta línea y se vieron, uno de ustedes debió ser consumido por la continuidad espacio tiempo para no alterar la realidad, eso me quiere decir que tú eres mucho más poderoso que esa versión tuya – Dijo Anrokuzan sonriendo.

-No fue mi culpa, yo no quería que muriera – Dijo este alarmado, pues habían descubierto lo que hizo antes de llegar ahí.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué diría tu padre al saber que eliminaste a su hijo de esta línea de tiempo? ¿Te seguirá viendo como su hijo? Sería interesante saberlo – Dijo Anrokuzan provocando la furia del Uzumaki, Sāra escuchaba toda la conversación con sumó detalle, al enterarse de lo último entró en estado de shock.

-¿Es cierto eso Naruto? – Preguntó Sāra detrás de ellos, Naruto voltea a verla y ve que estaba extremadamente asustada.

-Sāra yo… - Intentó hablar pero esta se le adelantó.

-Mentiroso, mentiroso… ¡Mentiroso! – Grito la chica, Naruto sintio un profundo dolor en su pecho, como si le hubiera alguien clavado una espada.

-Sāra no fue mi intención hacer eso, Kurama me advirtió que no debía despertarlo o ambas dimensiones explotarían, pero mi otro yo despertó y el encuentro fue inevitable, por favor Sāra no me veas cómo un monstruo – Dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

-Jajajaja ustedes son igual de patéticos – Dijo Anrokuzan, Sāra vio al rubio y comprendió que en realidad no quería hacerlo, fue un accidente lo que les sucedió a ambos, al otro Naruto jamás lo conoció, sonríe y se acerca a el.

-Ya Naruto, lo que pasó ya pasó, no fue tu culpa que eso sucediera, discúlpame por reaccionar así – Dijo Sāra acercandolo a su pecho y acariciando su cabeza.

-¡Terminemos con esto Anrokuzan! – Dijo Sāra viendo molesta al hombre.

-Tsch, tu voluntad es fuerte, pero incluso así no podrán detenerme ya que mi ejército está terminado – Dicho esto el hombre hace que cinco marionetas se dirijan a atacarlos.

-Naruto… - Sāra grito el nombre del Uzumaki, este reaccióna rápido.

-¡Kurama!

" **¡Si!"**

El chakra del zorro se materializa en los brazos del chico y este destruye a las marionetas con tal velocidad y precisión, que el marionetista estaba sorprendido.

-Esto es entre tu y yo Mukade – Dijo Naruto molesto.

-Jajajajaa, ¿Crees que un patético chico como tú podrá detenerme? Esto es solo el comienzo – Dijo levantando sus manos y haciendo que más marionetas se acercarán para atacar, el chico se lanza contra estás y crea un rasengan en su mano, comenzando a destruir todas las marionetas, Anrokuzan sudo frío al ver como su trabajo estaba siendo arruinado por un simple mocoso.

-En ese caso… ¡Toma esto! – Dijo haciendo que todos los restos de sus marionetas atraparan al Uzumaki.

-Gaaaaah – Dijo Naruto mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por las marionetas destruidas, formando una marioneta gigante.

-¡Naruto! – Dijo Sāra preocupada.

-Jajajaja, ¿No puedes moverte? ¿Sientes como tu chakra te abandona? Eso es porque esas marionetas están absorbiendo todo tu chakra, no podrás escapar – Dijo Anrokuzan.

-Ya basta Anrokuzan – Dijo Sāra viendo como el hombre bajaba por un elevador.

-Mi gratitud Sāra-sama, me ayudo a completar mi gran ambición, cosa que tú madre muerta no pudo. Pero ahora ya no me eres de utilidad… ¡Muere como tú madre por favor! – Dijo el hombre divertido al ver como las facciónes de Sāra mostraban en absoluto terror.

-No me digas, que-que-que tu ma-mataste a mi madre? – Dijo Sāra asustada, Anrokuzan sonríe maligna mente.

-Parece que finalmente lo descubriste, si fui yo el que lo hizo, ya que tu madre descubrió mis planes y se rehusó a ayudarme, la reina era muy astuta. Tú eres una gran marioneta, igual que una de las mías… ¡Pero es hora que reemplazarte por una verdadera! – Dijo viendo como la frágil silueta de Sara apenas podía mantenerse en pie, sonríe más al ver que sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-¡Mukade! ¡Tu enemigo soy yo! Sara aguanta – Naruto ve como la chica finalmente cae al suelo y comienza a llorar.

-¡Tu no, tú no eres una marioneta! – Dijo el Uzumaki gritando a los cuatro vientos, Anrokuzan sonríe.

-¡Mukade no te atrevas! – Dijo Naruto al ver como el viejo levantaba su mano y con sus hilos de chakra atraía una cuchilla.

-¡Hazlo Kurama! – Grito Naruto molesto.

" **Claro"** – Kurama comenzó a expulsar una cantidad masiva de chakra, con un arma de chakra toma la hoja de Anrokuzan en pleno vuelo, este ve sorprendido como el chakra naranja del zorro estaba desbordándose del cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Qué es esta cantidad tan abrumadora de chakra? – Dijo Anrokuzan sudando frio.

-¡Sāra, no es momento para estar llorando! ¡Te juro que lo derrotare! – Dijo Naruto mientras Kurama continuaba elevando su chakra, Anrokuzan levanta su mano y hace que la marioneta se cerrara completamente para terminar de absorber su chakra.

-Hmph, ¿Qué puedes hacer ahí dentro? ¡No puedes hacer nada! – Grito el hombre, pero el chakra de Kurama continuaba incrementando, esto hizo que el terror invada al hombre.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto chakra? Si ese es el chakra de un biju, no entiendo como es que posees tanto control de ella y no salir dominado por la bestia con cola – Dijo ANROKUZAN NERVIOSO.

De pronto la marioneta estalla en pedazos y la figura de Naruto sale disparada contra el hombre, este intentó hacer un movimiento para controlar sus marionetas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

 **[Rasengan]**

Naruto le mete un rasengan en el estómago a máxima potencia, el cuerpo de Anrokuzan sale disparado y se incrusta en una de las gigantescas tuberías, Sāra abre los ojos y queda sorprendida. Pero cuando Naruto creyó haber acabado con el, el cuerpo de Anrokuzan comienza a regenerarse a gran velocidad, este se levanta y ve seriamente a Naruto.

-¡Rōran me provee de chakra Infinito! – Dijo Anrokuzan levantando sus brazos y haciendo que decenas de hilos controlen a todas sus marionetas restantes, las cuales se acercaron y rodearon a ambos, Naruto se pone tenso, Anrokuzan sonríe y envuelve su cuerpo con su capa, de ella emergió una criatura grotesca parecida a un cien pies.

-Jajajaja, mira este es mi cuerpo definitivo – Dijo Anrokuzan.

-¿Qué es ese cuerpo? – Dijo Naruto nervioso.

"Se parece a Sasori, Sakura-chan me comentó que Sasori había hecho lo mismo" – Pensó Naruto viendo a la criatura.

-¡Ahora morirás junto con Sāra! – Dijo levantándo sus patas y convirtiéndolas en cuchillas que comenzaron a atacar al rubio, este comenzó a esquivarlas fácilmente.

-Intentar huir de nada servirá – Dijo Anrokuzan rodeándolos junto con sus marionetas.

-Tsch – Dijo Naruto al ver la enorme cantidad de marionetas, estaba por invocar a Kurama cuando de repente las marionetas comienzan a estallar.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Anrokuzan al ver como sus marionetas eran destruidas, luego levanta la vista y ve que el equipo anbu de Konoha había llegado.

-¿Están bien? – Preguntó Minato sonriendole a su hijo.

-Justo a tiempo papá – Dijo el rubio menor.

-Jajajaja esto es perfecto, ¿Verdad Naruto? ¿Crees que debamos de…?

 **[Rasengan]**

Naruto calló a Anrokuzan de un rasengan al rostro y lo manda a volar contra un muro, Minato ve sorprendido la reacción de su hijo.

-Vete Sāra, saca a los otros de aquí – Dijo el chico, la pelirroja asiente y obedece, Minato ve las explosiones que seguían produciéndose y sonríe.

-Lo haces bien Kakashi – Dijo al ver al peli plata poniendo sellos bomba y haciendo estallar la fábrica.

Los cuatro se acercaron a la figura de Anrokuzan incrustada en la pared, ven que se mueve y se ponen alerta, Naruto traga saliva.

-¿Aún puede moverse? – Preguntó el Uzumaki.

-No te confíes, aún no sabemos el límite de su habilidad – Dijo Minato al ver como la marioneta caía al suelo y giraba su cabeza.

-¿Piensan que me derrotaran con eso? – Acto seguido cientos de hilos comienzan a atraer partes de las marionetas destrozada de Anrokuzan y comienzan a fusionarse con el cuerpo principal.

-¡Les dije que mi poder es infinito! – Dijo Anrokuzan quien había duplicado su tamaño, Minato y los demás retroceden.

-¡Chōza!

-Dejamelo a mi – Dijo el padre de Chouji corriendo en dirección de la marioneta suprema.

 **[Bubun Baika no Jutsu]**

El brazo de Chōza se vuelve de un gran tamaño y con el golpea a Anrokuzan, incrustándolo nuevamente contra la pared.

-¡Malditoooo! – Grito la marioneta.

-¡Shibi! – Dijo Minato.

 **[Hijitsu : Mushidama]**

Un enjambre de insectos envuelve el cuerpo de la marioneta, comenzando a drenar su chakra y a comerse sus partes.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Grito Anrokuzan mientras caía y destruia el suelo, cayendo un piso más abajo.

-¿Acabamos con el? – Preguntó Naruto viendo por el agujero, pero retrocede al ver como los hilos de chakra volvían a tomar las partes de las marionetas destruidas, comenzando a fusionarse con el cuerpo de Anrokuzan.

-¡PERMITANME MOSTRARLES EL PODER DEFINITIVO DEL ARMA MARIONETA! – Les grito Anrokuzan elevando su chakra nuevamente.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto al ver como del piso salía una marioneta de tamaño descomunal, los cuatro retroceden y ven nerviosos el nuevo cuerpo de Anrokuzan.

 **Con Sāra**

Las personas consiguen salir del subterráneo y se reúnen con sus familias, las mujeres le agradecen a la chica y esta les sonríe, pero de pronto Sāra siente un temblor, por lo que se alarma.

-Todos, aléjense de aquí es peligroso – Dijo Sāra corriendo hacia ellos, haciendo caso a lo que su reina les dijo corren fuera de la entrada.

El suelo se abre y de ella emerge la figura de Anrokuzan, con decenas de clones del rubio encima suyo, la chica se sorprende.

-¡Naruto! -El mencionado ve a la pelirroja y este se alarma.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Huyan! Nosotros nos encargaremos de el – Dijo el rubio.

-Pero… - Naruto se molesta.

-¿Eres la reina o no? ¡Debes protegerlos! – Sāra observa a su pueblo y luego observa la torre del Rynmyaku, por lo que toma una decisión.

-¡Si! Todos, necesito que me acompañen por favor – Dijo Sāra.

-¿A dónde? – Preguntó un hombre.

-A la torre central, ahí estaremos a salvó – Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿No será peligroso? – Preguntó el padre de Sarai.

-Papa, hermano… ¡Vamos! – Dijo la mujer.

-De acuerdo – Dijieron todos.

 **Con Naruto.**

-¡Yo soy tu oponente Mukade! – Grito el Uzumaki.

-No intefieras mocoso de Konoha – Dijo este levantando su brazo intentando aplastarlo.

-Tsch, con mi poder actual no podré vencerlo… ¡Ahora! – Dijo deshaciendo el sello de los clones, estos desaparecen y cuando la mano de Anrokuzan estaba por aplastarlo este abre los ojos y sonrie, Naruto detiene el brazo de la marioneta.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Anrokuzan al ver que su brazo se detuvo.

-Ohryaaaah – Naruto el gigantesco cuerpo de la marioneta y lo hace girar sobre su eje, para luego mandarlo a volar.

-¡Cómo es posible! – Grito Anrokuzan varios metros en el aire, el equipo de Minato salió de los escombros y ven la hazaña del rubio.

-¿Sen'nin Mōdo? – Dijo Minato sorprendido.

 **Con Jiraiya**

El sabio pervertido se encontraba tomando un poco de sake en un burdel, las chicas de compañía lo entretenían mientras este se reía a todo pulmón.

-Jajajaja es muy agradable estar en compañía de una señoritas tan hermosas como ustedes – Dijo el hombre, las chicas se sonrojaron un poco.

-Bueno creo que… - Jiraiya desaparece en una nube de humo, dejando asustadas a las mujeres.

-¡Se fue sin pagar! – Dijo la dueña.

 **Monte myoboku**

El hombre aparece en la dimensión de los sapos, de pronto deja de sentir a las chicas que estaban bajo sus brazos y abre los ojos, quedando sorprendido de haber sido invocado, el sabio fukasaku se acerca al recién llegado.

-Ha pasado un tiempo Jiraiya-chan – Dijo el anciano.

-Fukasaku-san ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porqué me ha invocado? – Preguntó el hombre, sabía que eso era realmente inusual y solo lo hacía el sabio cuando eran situaciones extremadamente delicadas.

-Un nombre apareció en el pergamino de los sapos, pero ninguno de los chicos ha sido invocado recientemente. ¿Crees que podrías echarle un ojo y ver si reconoces ese nombre? – Jiraiya asiente seriamente.

Llegaron hasta el salón donde fukasaku entrenaba y meditaba, allí estaba en medio de la habitación, el pergamino de aquellos que han formado un vínculo con los sapos. Cuando Jiraiya ve el nombre que estaba en el pergamino un sudor frío recorre su espalda.

-Este nombre y apellido… - Jiraiya se puso serio.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shippuden no es de mi autoría, sólo soy un fan de esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El fin de Mukade**

El cuerpo de la gigantesca marioneta continuo con su ascenso producto de la fuerza del Uzumaki, los habitantes de Rōran quedaron estupefactos al ver la demostración de tal poder, Mukade intentó recomponerse pero le fue inútil, estaba demasiado alto, por lo que logra girar su cuerpo y ve con odio al que lo mando a volar.

-Maldito mocoso impertine… Gajaaaaah – Naruto había dado un poderoso salto contra la marioneta para luego darle un puñetazo en el pecho, esto hizo que una grieta en la madera pudiera verse, Mukade se horrorizo.

-¿Quién es este maldito mocoso? Hace tan solo unos minutos no tenía esté poder, eso no es el producto del chakra de una bestia con colaaaaa – Dijo volviendo a ascender, Minato abrió los ojos como platos, pues no esperaba que su hijo tuviera esa maestría en el senjutsu.

-Jeje – Naruto sonríe al ver la marioneta en ascenso.

-¡Acabaré con esto de un solo movimiento, si no lo hago esto será más peligroso si el continua aumentando más su poder! – Dijo el Uzumaki elevando su mano derecha al cielo, ve la punta de la torre que le transmitía el chakra al cuerpo de Mukade, causando que su energía continuará aumentando.

-¡Hazlo Naruto! – Dijo Sāra viendo al rubió, este voltea a verla y le sonríe.

-Te prometí que te protegería cueste lo que me cueste. ¡Pienso cumplir esa promesa! – Naruto vuelve a saltar en una de las torres y comienza a concentrar el senjutsu en su mano derecha, un esfera blanca que iba aumentando de tamaño se formó en ella, Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Perfecciono el rasengan? – Se preguntó Minato boquiabierto, el jutsu que le tomo tres años dominar su hijo lo había perfeccionado, sonríe y ve orgulloso al ninja naranja.

-¡Hazlo Naruto! – Dijo su padre alentándolo desde tierra, el Uzumaki sonríe al escucharlo, de pronto siente una sensación conocida, por lo que voltea a ver el rasengan, pudo ver las manos de todas las personas que lo apoyaron en su vida, ve seriamente a Mukade y continua aumentando más y más el poder de la técnica.

"¿Qué es eso?" – Se preguntó Minato al presenciar como varias manos invisibles para los demás, pero que para el y Naruto eran claras, entonces lo comprendió.

-Ya veo, son las personas que te han ayudado a lo largo de tu vida, ellos te apoyan aunque no estés con ellos, sabes que no estás solo – Dijo Minato al ver la mano de Jiraiya, Kushina y la de el.

-¡Ve Naruto! – Grito su padre.

La esfera blanco azulada comenzó a creer de tamaño rápidamente, aspas de viento se formaron alrededor del núcleo y la técnica rebosaba un poder gigantesco, Naruto ve que la marioneta comienza a caer rápidamente, Mukade al ver la técnica se alarma y acelera la absorción de chakra del Rynmyaku.

-¡No me vas a matar mocoso! – Dijo Mukade abriendo su boca y cargando una gran ola de poder púrpura que se iba concentrando cada vez más.

 **[Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasenshuriken]**

 **[Gran llamarada del Rynmyaku]**

Naruto le lanza el ataque y Mukade exhala una llamarada de fuego púrpura contra el rubio, todos tenían puestos su fe en el chico, pues sabían que si él no lo detenía era casi imposible que otro lo hiciera.

-¡Muere! – Dijo Mukade, viendo como su llamarada colisionaba con el rasenshuriken, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver que está retrocedía.

-¿Qué? – Dijo al ver como su poder no era comparado con eso.

-Ghryaaaaaaah – Gritó Mukade, su ola de fuego es destruida y el rasenshuriken impacta contra el, intentó absorberla con su boca, pero se dio cuenta de algo terrible.

-¿Qué es este chakra? ¡No puedo absorberlo! Aaaaah – La marioneta es mandada a volar cientos de metros en ascenso.

-¡Explota! – Dijo el Uzumaki.

-AAAAAAAAH – El rasenshuriken masivo estalla en el cielo, creando una enrome cúpula de viento que rápidamente comenzó a consumir el cuerpo de la marioneta, Mukade intentó por todos los medios escapar, pero le fue imposible, ya que la energía estába muy condensada y además que no podía absorberla.

-SE SUPONÍA QUE DOMINARIA EL MUNDO ENTERO CON MIS CREACIONES! – Dijo el cuerpo real de Mukade siendo desintegrádo por la técnica.

-Esto se terminó… ¿Capitán Yamato? – Se preguntó Naruto al haberse relajado, pero en ese momento siente el chakra de alguien conocido, se concentró más y pudo sentir a Yamato acercándose a su posición, el rubio sonríe y aterriza junto a su padre y los demás, el sen'nin mōdo desaparece y este cae al piso agotado.

-Lo hiciste bien hijo – Dijo Minato dándole una mano a su hijo, este sonríe y acepta el gesto, por lo que toma su mano y se levanta.

-Naruto! – Gritó Sāra al grupo de ninjas, estos voltean a ver en su dirección y ven a las personas de Rōran acercarse a ellos.

-Todo terminó – Dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo, Sāra sonríe al igual que este y ven como el flujo del Rynmyaku sé estabilizaba.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Yamato llegando junto con Kakashi, el rubio se voltea para ver a su capitán de equipo y le sonríe, el hombre se da cuenta del cambio de apariencia de este.

-Oh, Yamato-Taichō. Si, estoy bien, ya derrotamos a Mukade – Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Naruto, te veo más maduro y alto – Dijo Yamato analizandolo, el chico se alarma al ver que Yamato podría descubrir algo.

-Ah, es un honor conocerlo – Dijo Yamato saludando cordialmente al futuro Hokage, este asiente y devuelve el saludo.

-Acaso tu… - Iba a terminar pero fue interrumpido.

-Papa, ¿Crees que debamos sellar el flujo del Rynmyaku? – Preguntó Naruto, el rubió ve a su hijo y asiente.

-Si, un poder así de gigantesco es muy peligroso para que continúe activado, algún ninja podría venir aquí e intentar hacerse de el – Dijo Minato.

-De acuerdo vamos – Dijo este.

-¿Sara, podrías guiarnos hasta donde reside el templo del Rynmyaku? – Preguntó Naruto, está asiente.

-¡Espera! ¿Papá? ¿Tu padre es el cuarto Hokage? – Preguntó Yamato estupefacto, Naruto asiente.

-Asi es capitán – Dijo Naruto.

-Jejejeje – Yamato no dijo nada y solo comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

Pasaron por las distintas camaras que llevaban hasta el templo donde el Rynmyaku residía, los únicos que entraron fueron Minato y su escuadrón, así como Sāra, Naruto y Yamato, los demás esperaron afuera, Sāra se acercó al Rynmyaku y comenzó a realizar la plegaria de las reinas, después Minato se acercó a este e introdujo su kunai.

 **[Fuuin]**

El kunai entró lentamente en el ojo del dragón y un sello especial es puesto en el, de inmediato el flujo del Rynmyaku es detenido y el chakra morado desaparece, en ese momento el cuerpo de Yamato comienza a brillar pero el de Naruto no, esto sorprendió a Minato.

-Esto es extraño, el sello volvió a ser puesto y el flujo de tiempo volvió a la normalidad, por lo que es normal que vuelvan a su época. ¿Porqué solo Yamato fue rodeado por la luz? – Le preguntó Minato a su hijo, este ve nervioso a Sāra, está le asiente.

-Yo no provengo de la misma línea temporal que el papa, es por eso que yo no estoy envuelto en esa luz, no pertenezco a su mundo – Yamato se alarma.

-¿Entonces dónde está el Naruto de mi mundo? – Preguntó el capitán, Naruto traga saliva al ver los ojos penetrantes de su parte puestos en el.

-¿Quieres darme una explicación? – Preguntó Minato estoico, aunque en el fondo estaba confundido.

-Bueno, verás… - Naruto le platico a su padre las cosas que tuvo que pasar al no tener a sus linea temporal, le contó que tanto el como su madre murieron a causa de la invasión de Konoha por parte de Obito, Minato no podía creer lo que había hecho su discípulo, Kakashi estaba totalmente sorprendido, pues nunca espero que Obito pudiera hacer algo así.

-Los aldeanos me trataron como escoria, pues pensaron que yo era Kurama, el zorro demoníaco como ellos le decían, Kurama no es malo, el fue obligado a hacer todo, no fue su culpa que murieran aquella noche… - Minato y los demás asienten, así Naruto les explicó sobre sus constantes luchas y perdidas, la muerte de Jiraiya y como el protegió a Konoha de Paín, también les explicó sobre el plan de Obito y como Madara había revivido, todos no podían creer lo que el chico les contaba, pero por la seriedad en sus palabras vieron que era algo realmente grave.

-Cuando viajaba a través del portal espacio tiempo me encontré con Yamato-Taichō y mi contraparte de este mundo, gracias a que había un kunai en el tiempo y espacio pudimos escapar de ese vórtice sin fin y llegar a este mundo, pero antes de eso mi contraparte y yo nos observamos, Kurama me dijo que el más poderoso iba a tomar el lugar del otro, solo podía existir un Naruto Uzumaki en el mundo al que íbamos, fue por dicha razón que el desapareció, aunque no estoy seguro de que lo haya hecho.

" **Naruto cambiemos" – Dijo el zorro.**

"De acuerdo" – Dijo Naruto.

 **-Lo que dice el chico es cierto, si ambos llegaban a una misma linea temporal eso causaria una colisión entre ambas dimensiones, es por eso que el tomó su lugar para viajar al pasado, el no se fusiono con la nada como pensaba, lo más probable es que haya viajado nuevamente a su futuro, ya que Naruto de la otra línea está en este tiempo. Al no haber alterado la línea futura y haber alterado el pasado esto hizo que se creará otra línea, donde sólo podrá existir un Naruto por línea, el Naruto que está en este tiempo ya pertenece aquí, por eso no puede irse, el mocoso de la Madera ya puede hacerlo – Todos asienten algo nerviosos por escuchar la voz de Kurama.**

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no hay peligro de alterar esta línea ya que la del futuro se separó – Dijo Yamato.

 **-Asi es mocoso de la madera – Dijo el zorro, Yamato ve molesto al kyuubi.**

-¡No te burles de mi Kurama! – Le gritó furioso.

 **-Jajajaja me acuerdo cuándo Naruto te hizo bromas en la cascada, te asustas muy fácil – Dijo Kurama, todos comenzaron a burlarse del anbu.**

-¡Dejen de burlarse de mi! – Dijo este dándole un coscorrón al zorro, este se soba el golpe.

 **-¿Cómo te atreves? – Dijo Kurama molestó.**

-Hmph, eso te mereces por burlarte de mi – Dijo cruzandose de brazos.

 **-Tsch – Dijo Kurama cambiando con Naruto.**

-Entonces si Naruto se quedará en este tiempo no tiene caso que borre sus memorias si ya cambiamos el futuro y creamos otra línea temporal – Dijo Minato acercándose.

-¿Entonces? – Dijo Naruto emocionándose.

-Puedes venir con nosotros a Konoha Naruto, además que debemos darle está información al tercero – Al escuchar ese nombre Naruto abre los ojos sorprendido, entonces recuerda que todos los que vio o supo que estaban muertos, en este tiempo aún vivían.

-Oshyaaaah – Dijo este levantando su brazo derecho emocionado.

-Bueno, al parecer estoy por desaparecer, Naruto fue un gusto ver que creciste y te volviste tan poderoso sin ayuda de ese zorro bromista – Dijo Yamato con una vena en la cien recordando al nueve colas.

" **Hmph" – Dijo Kurama ignorando ese último comentario.**

-Hasta luego Yamato-Taichō – Dijo Naruto tomándole la mano y estrechándola.

-Hasta luego – Dijo Sāra sonriéndole.

-Hasta luego Sāra-sama, Yondaime-sama – Dijo Yamato desapareciendo completamente.

 **Futuro de Yamato**

El rayo de luz producto de la energía del Ryuunmyaku se detuvo súbitamente, la bestia de Sai baja lentamente hasta sobrevolar lo que quedaba del templo del Rynmyaku, en el podían verse tres figuras inconscientes.

-¿Qué acaso ese no es? – Dijo Sakura alarmada.

-¿Uchiha Madara? – Dijo Sai aturdido.

Los tres comenzaron a despertar lentamente, sentían como si los hubiera golpeado un camión, el primero en incorporarse fue el Uchiha, vio el lugar en el que se encontraba y no logro reconocerlo.

-¿En donde estoy? – Se preguntó, voltea a ver a los que estaban a su lado y reconoció al rubió.

-Oye Naruto ya levántate, ¿Sabes en dónde estamos? – Preguntó el pelinegro, el rubio se levanta aún aturdido, cuando ve al Uchiha se levanta de golpe totalmente.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó el Uzumaki alerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Bromas verdad? El chico que me detuvo de conseguir mi plan y me hizo recapacitar, ¿No me recuerda? – Preguntó el Uchiha molesto, el Uzumaki negó con la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías Uzumaki – Dijo este estallando en ira.

-Aaaaaaaah, Sakura-chan ayúdame. ¡Este tipo está loco! – Dijo el rubio retrocediendo.

-Naruto – Dijo está saltando hasta estar al lado del Uzumaki con kunai en mano.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí Uchiha Madara? – Preguntó Sakura nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón estaban frente al co-fundador de la aldea.

-¿Qué? ¿Este tipo es Madara? – Preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

-Tan tonto como siempre – Dijo Madara sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Madara-sama? – Preguntó Yamato levantándose completamente, a diferencia de su equipo el no reaccionó mal, pues ya sabía que ya no era malo.

-¿En donde rayos me encuentro? – Preguntó el Uchiha.

-Usted se encuentra en otra dimensión – Dijo Yamato quitándose el polvo de su pantalón, Madara abre los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Otra dimensión? Pero se supone que con el hiraishin volveríamos a nuestra dimensión – Dijo Madara recordando el jutsu que usaron, Yamato asiente.

-Si, pero lamentablemente nosotros también estábamos viajando por el tiempo y espació – Dijo Yamato, Naruto entonces recuerda ese lugar donde se ve a sí mismo en un túnel color ámbar.

-Aaah, ya recuerdo – Dijo Naruto, Yamato sonríe.

-Es verdad, cuando esa luz nos envolvió recuerdo haberme visto a mí mismo y después todo se volvió borroso – Dijo este tocándose la cabeza.

-Eso justamente pasó Madara-sama, yo sí viaje al pasado a causa de un bandido que intentó usar el poder de este viejo templo destruido, pero el Naruto que viajaba con usted lo detuvo, lamentablemente el reveló una información que no debía, por lo que separó está línea de tiempo de ese pasado – Madara analiza lo que acaba de escuchar y luego asiente.

-Entonces dices que Naruto viajó al pasado y yo al futuro, pero… ¿Porqué el no volvió también? – Preguntó algo intrigado.

-Porque solo puede existir una persona de ti misma por línea de tiempo y época, el motivo del que usted este aquí… - Madara lo interrumpe.

-Es porque yo aún continuó vivo en esa época – Dijo este asintiendo.

-¿Qué hará ahora? – Preguntó el ex anbu, Madara comenzó a caminar.

-Ya que estoy atrapado aquí, iré a resolver algunas cuentas pendientes – Dijo el Uchiha, Yamato estaba por ir tras el cuando de repente este se para.

-No te preocupes, no voy a intentar revivir al Juubi de nuevo, Naruto me hizo cambiar de opinión – Dijo este volteando a verlos, el rubio se sorprende al no ver el Sharingan en sus ojos, ahora solo eran los ojos negros de cualquier Uchiha, este sonríe.

Madara abandona las ruinas de Rōran y comienza a correr a toda velocidad hasta donde sentía el chakra de Obito, la maldición del odio había abandonado su ser.

 **Pasado Naruto**

Con la amenaza de Mukade fuera del camino y la fuente de chakra del Ryūmyaku desactivada, Rōran volvió a ser una ciudad tranquila de nuevo, gracias a la rápida intervención de Naruto, el titiritero no causó muchos daños, por lo que sería fácil reconstruir.

El equipo Minato ya estaba en las puertas de Rōran listos para partir, solo esperaban órdenes de Minato para irse, pero este estaba observando a la reina Sāra y a su hijo.

"Par de tortolos" – Pensó con una sonrisa.

-¿Es necesario que te vayas? – Preguntó Sāra triste, el chico al ver su cara triste no pudo evitar sentirse mal, debía admitirlo, esa chica le atraía mucho más que Sakura y no lo regañaba o golpeaba.

-No te preocupes Sāra – Dijo el chico limpiándole las mejillas de las lágrimas, está levanta la mirada y se queda hipnotizada por sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo mismo, la chica se sonroja un poco.

-Regresare pronto, toma este kunai – Dijo dándole un kunai del hiraishin ni jutsu, está lo toma y lo examina con curiosidad.

-¿Volverás enserio? – Preguntó algo triste, pues sabía que de un momento a otro el podría volver a su dimensión y eso hacia que se deprimiera, Naruto fue el único que en verdad la escuchó y no la traiciono.

-Por supuesto, dije que te protegería – Dijo este sonriendo, Sāra sonríe y aprieta el kunai fuertemente.

-Te esperaré aquí, en el lugar donde siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas – Dijo la chica, Naruto asiente y corre hasta donde estaba su padre.

-¡Prometo volver! – Dijo el Uzumaki, Sāra se despidió del chico que la salvó de morir a manos de Anrokuzan y el que había salvado Rōran.

-¿Todos listos? – Preguntó Minato.

-Si – Respondieron todos.

-¡Vámonos! – Así todos desaparecieron en un borrón, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad hasta la aldea oculta de la hoja, dejando atrás a Rōran.

 **Bosques**

Se podían ver las figuras de 5 ninjas saltando entre las copas de los árboles a gran velocidad, Minato iba a la cabeza del grupo, Naruto se acercó un poco a el para hablarle.

-Oye papá, ¿Ya pasó la tercera guerra mundial? – Preguntó el Uzumaki con curiosidad.

-No Naruto, aún no estalla… No te preocupes, no llevaré a los chicos al puente kanabi – Dijo el hiroi senko.

-Ya veo, es un alivio – Dijo Naruto.

-Pero, si lo que me dices es cierto, la guarida de Madara está cerca de ese lugar – Dijo su padre, Naruto asiente.

-Si, tuve la oportunidad de ver los recuerdos de Obito en el futuro, así que se con exactitud donde se encuentra ese lugar, aunque quiero ir yo solo, debo hablar con Madara – Dijo el Uzumaki.

-¡No! Es muy peligroso para que tú vayas solo, aunque puedas usar el sen'nin mōdo eso no quiere decir que puedas vencer a Madara, sabes que el estaba al nivel de Hashirama Senju, como tu padre te prohíbo ir solo – Dijo Minato molesto.

-De acuerdo – Dijo el rubio menor regañado.

-Llegaremos al país del fuego en unas horas – Dijo Minato.

-Oye papá – Dijo nuevamente Naruto, Minato voltea a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó.

-¿Porqué en vez de ir de esta manera a la aldea no usas el hiraishin? Sería más rápido. ¿No crees? – Dijo Naruto, una gran vergüenza se apoderó del futuro Yondaime, así que se detiene junto a los otros.

-Es verdad jajaja, no llegamos a Rōran con el hiraishin ya que no tenía marcado ningún sitio cercano, toquen mi espalda, nos teletransportaremos a la Konoha – Dijo Minato girándose, todos saltan hasta la rama donde el estaba parado, así que le tocan la espalda.

-¿Listos? – Preguntó.

-Si – Dijeron todos.

"Bien, es hora de irnos" – Pensó Minato concentrándose para buscar la marca que había dejado cerca del bosque a las afueras de la aldea, abre sus ojos y todos desaparecen en un zumbido.

 **Konoha**

El equipo de Minato llegó rápidamente a la aldea, cuándo Naruto vio las gigantescas puertas sintió nostalgia por volver a su hogar, aunque no fuera de su mismo tiempo, entraron por las puertas y Naruto quedó sorprendido, las construcciones que había por todos lados no eran para nada como las recordaba, entonces recuerda que el ataque de Obito fue dos o tres años después de que su padre se convierta en Hokage, por esa razón no reconocía nada.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Kakashi viendo a su discípulo, el rubio lo voltea a ver y niega con la cabeza.

-Nada Kakashi-sensei, solo que no reconozco mucho de lo que veo ahora en la aldea – Dijo Naruto con honestidad, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peli plata, pues aunque sabía que el era su discípulo en el futuro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que lo llamará así a su edad era raro.

-Por favor no me digas sensei, ahora mismo no lo soy, si quieres solo llámame Kakashi – Dijo el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, se comportaba con el mismo respeto como el se dirigía con Minato, ya que era su hijo después de todo.

-Ehm, pero es raro no dirigirme hacia ti con honoríficos – Dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza, Kakashi suspiró por lo bajo.

-Esta bien, puedes llamarme Kakashi-sensei – Dijo el plata rindiéndose, después de todo el era su aprendiz en el futuro, por lo que no era realmente raro.

-Hey ustedes dos, vamos – Les dijo Chōza viendo que se habían apartado un poco para platicar, los chicos asistieron y corrieron de nuevo con el grupo.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata el equipo llegó a la torre Hokage, todas las personas de la aldea veían extraño al rubio menor, ya que su inusual vestimenta naranja llamaba mucho la atención, Minato entró primero con su equipo y le pidió a Naruto que esperará afuera de la oficina, después de unos segundos este sale.

-Entra por favor hijo – Dijo Minato seriamente, el mencionado tragó saliva y se levantó de la silla para seguir a su padre, cuando entraron y ve al tercero abre grandes los ojos.

-Abuelo – Dijo Naruto emocionándose, Sarutobi le sonríe pues su actitud le agradó.

-Vaya así que tú eres el hijo de Minato – Dijo Sarutobi, Naruto asiente.

-Bueno quiero que me cuentes con tus propias palabras lo que le dijiste a tu padre, ¿Te importaría? - Le preguntó Sarutobi, Naruto asiente y camina unos pasos más adelante.

-Bueno mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, soy hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, yo antes era huérfano ya que hubo un atentado contra la hoja, todo esto cobró la muerte de cientos de ninjas incluyendo la de mis padres, esto fue causado por Uchiha Obito, miembro del equipo 7 de mi papá, esto fue a causa de que Kakashi-sensei mató a Rin – Kakashi abrió los ojos como platos.

-Rin se sacrifico ya que ambos iban a morir y está no quería que Kakashi-sensei muriera, por lo que se puso en el camino de su chidori, Obito lo vio y ambos despertaron el Mangekyo, desde ese momento Obito cayó en la maldición del odio y se sumergió en la obscuridad, el sobrevivió ya que Madara continuaba vivo – Hiruzen estrecha la mirada.

"¿Así que es cierto que Madara está vivo? Debemos dar con el, de lo contrario muchas cosas terribles sucederán" – Pensó Hiruzen seriamente.

Así Naruto le contó toda su vida, los logros y penurias que pasó, los enemigos que derrotó y las personas que vió morir, Hiruzen se sorprendió de que el hubiera muerto en su lucha contra Orochimaru, se molesto al saber que lo revivió con la técnica del segundo, también se sorprendió al saber de la cuarta guerra y la reformación de Madara.

"Vaya así que un demonio como Madara puede incluso cambiar" – Pensó el Hokage, cuando Naruto termino su relato este se aclara la garganta.

-¿De modo que estarás por tiempo indefinido en esta dimensión? – Preguntó este, el rubió asiente.

-Si viejo, hasta que descubra una manera de regresar a casa estaré por aquí jeje – Dijo sonriendo, el Hokage sonríe, ese chico era muy optimista.

-¿Ya sabes dónde te quedarás? – Preguntó este, Naruto se puso a pensar y niega con la cabeza, estaba por hablar cuando Minato se le adelantó.

-Se quedará con Kushina y conmigo, Hokage-sama. ¿Podría habilitar la matrícula ninja de Naruto? – Preguntó su padre.

-Oh ya veo, de acuerdo. Naruto, ¿Qué nivel ninja te quedaste y a qué edad te graduaste? – Preguntó el anciano.

-Mmmmm, me gradué a los 12 años y soy un , mi número de matrícula es 012607 – Al escuchar eso todos los presentes se congelaron y vieron al rubio con los ojos como platos.

-¿Es enserio? – Preguntó Shibi.

-¿Si, porqué? – Preguntó sin comprender.

-Porque a tu edad mínimo deberías ser Chunnin – Dijo Kakashi.

-No es culpa mía, Orochimaru interrumpió los exámenes chunnin y luego me fui a entrenar con Ero-sennin por tres años – Dijo Naruto molesto.

-¿Quién es Ero-sennin, Naruto? – Preguntó Hiruzen.

-¿Eh? Así le digo a Jiraiya-sensei – Dijo el rubio.

-Jajajaja – Todos se comenzaron a reír del apodo tan acordé a su personalidad.

-Jajajaja es verdad, a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido – Dijo Minato.

-¿Por qué le dicen Ero-sennin? – Preguntó Kakashi controlándose.

-Porque cuando uso este jutsu se vuelve loco… - Dijo haciendo un sello manual.

 **[Oiroke no Jutsu]**

Una cortina de humo envuelve al rubio y después de unos segundos aparece la figura de una hermosa chica rubia mostrando sus atributos, les da un beso a estos y los primeros segundos no pasa nada, pero después el Hokage y Shibi colapsan, Minato y Kakashi se les podía ver un hilo de sangre mientras abrían los ojos como platos, Shibi permanecía imparcial como siempre.

-¿Qué es ese jutsu? – Preguntó Minato dándole un cozcorron a su hijo, esto hace que vuelva a ser Naruto, se soba el golpe.

-Oye eso duele, ¿Sabes? – Dijo el menor.

-Pues es tu culpa por usar un jutsu tan pervertido sin avisar, ahora entiendo el porque del apodo – Dijo Minato limpiando su nariz, si Kushina lo viera de seguro lo mataría.

-Parece que los demás tardarán algunos minutos en recuperarse del shock inicial – Dijo Shibi con su típica pose tranquila.

-¿Qué todos los Aburame son iguales? – Preguntó Naruto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó el hombre.

-Shinno también es igual que usted de imparcial con las mujeres, siempre tratando de actuar genial – Dijo Naruto molesto por la actitud tranquila, un brillo se asomó por los lentes del pelinegro.

-Es de familia yo creo – Dijo este.

-Como sea – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ehem, volviendo al tema principal – Dijo Jiruzen reincorporándose y luego viendo con una gota de sudor al rubio aparentando que nada paso.

-Soy un gennin – Dijo Naruto.

-Si y por las leyes de Konoha no puedo ascenderte a Jounin aún por el nivel de poder que tienes, debes ascender a Chunnin como se debe – Dijo el Hokage, Naruto palideció.

-Pero viejo ya tengo 17 años y además no tengo equipo – Dijo Naruto tratando de hacer que el Hokage entendiera su situación.

-¿Qué no tenías 16 años? – Preguntó Sarutobi viendo una mentira en la fachada del chico, este se sorprende y luego sonríe.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que en mi dimensión la cuarta guerra ocurrió un día antes de que fuera mi cumpleaños, por todo lo que pasó ya los cumplí – Dijo el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Qué fecha es tu cumpleaños? – Preguntó Minato.

-10 de Octubre, ¿Por? – Preguntó Naruto.

-Iremos a celebrar – Dijo este abrazando a su hijo, este al sentir el calor de su padre cierra sus ojos y lo abraza, todos sonríen al ver la escena.

-¿Invitará a Kushina-san? – Preguntó Kakashi.

-¿Eh? ¿Pues…? – Minato se puso nervioso de solo recordar a su esposa, si se enteraba de la guerra y lo que su hijo había sufrido entonces no lo dejaría ser un ninja nunca más.

-Si papá, debemos invitar a mamá – Dijo Naruto feliz, por primera vez en su vida iba a celebrar un cumpleaños con su verdadera familia, por lo que estaba muy feliz.

-De acuerdo, ¿Usted quiere venir Hokage-sama? – Preguntó Minato, Jiruzen negó con la cabeza y luego le sonríe a su discípulo.

-Este es un momento para ustedes, disfrútenlo al máximo. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Naruto! – Dijo el hombre feliz de ver a su alumno e hijo felices.

-Hablando de equipo, Hokage-sama. ¿Podría incluir a Naruto a mi equipo? Obito y Rin son gennin aún igual que Naruto, este lo pensó durante unos segundos y vio similitudes, el equipo de Minato también era el siete y además era el padre del rubió, por lo que podría tenerlo vigilado por si intenta cambiar las cosas el sólo.

-De acuerdo Minato, pero deberás hacer que se inscriba a los próximos exámenes chunnin – Dijo Sarutobi, era de suma importancia que Naruto ascendiera de rango, ya que así podría hacer misiones de mayor rango.

-Pues nos retiramos Hokage-sama, ese fue mi informe – Dijo Minato.

-Si, pueden irse – Dijo Hiruzen.

Así los ninjas toman caminos separados una vez habían salido de la torre Hokage, Naruto siguió a su padre saltando entre los techos, duraron así algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una casa que el chico conocía, era la casa de sus padres, cuando llegaron a la puerta y su padre entró este se congeló.

-¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Minato viendo que su hijo estaba estático, este voltea a ver al hiroi senko y lo ve con inseguridad.

-¿Crees que me acepte? – Preguntó Naruto inseguro.

-Claro que lo hará, ella es un poco caprichosa pero es muy buena persona – Dijo Minato sonriéndole, el Uzumaki asiente.

Naruto entró a la casa y un aire de nostalgia lo golpea, cuando había caído en el Tsukuyomi Limitado de Obito había podido estar con sus padres y eso lo puso feliz, pero ellos no eran más que una ilusión.

Cuando entró un olor agradable le golpeó las fosas nasales, era un olor agradable y nostálgico, lentamente se fue acercando al lugar de donde provenía dicho olor.

-Ju, Ju, Ju – Se escuchaba una risa femenina, Minato puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, este voltea a verlo y ve que le sonreía, así que este también sonríe.

Ambos rubios entran lentamente a la sala, la mujer continuaba si labor, pero al escuchar pisadas en la sala sonríe.

-Ya volví – Dijo Minato feliz.

-Bienveni… - Kushina volteo y lo saludo feliz, pero al ver a la persona a su lado se paralizó, el rubio mayor empujó un poco a su hijo, este dio algunos pasos hacia adelante y ambos Uzumaki se miraron.

-Minato, ¿Quién es el? – Preguntó Kushina aún sorprendida.

-Que el te diga – Dijo su esposo sonriendo.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó la pelirroja ya más calmada.

-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy tu hijo… - Dijo el chico comenzando a llorar, la mujer al verlo llorar y escuchar esas palabras entra en estado de shock.

-¿Mi hijo? – Preguntó la mujer retrocediendo.

-El vino del futuro Kushina – Dijo Minato, cuando escuchó esto se resbala y estando a punto de caer al suelo, es tomada de la cintura por su hijo.

-¿Mi hijo? Naruto, seré madre, soy madre… ¡Soy Madre! – Dijo la mujer abrazándolo, el chico se congeló durante unos instantes al sentir el cálido tacto de la chica, pero una vez se relajo correspondió al abrazo.

-Bienvenido Naruto – Dijo Kushina.

-Estoy en casa, mama… - Dijo el Uzumaki feliz.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Cosas para aclarar.**

Kakashi : En esta historia Kakashi tiene 10 años y el aún no es Jounin, sus compañeros de equipo se vuelven Chunnin a los 11 años y Kakashi Jounin a los 12.

Madara : Madara fue a parar al mundo dónde se desarrolla el final de Last Tower, pero este se separó del pasado al intervenir Naruto de esa manera, el Uchiha entrará en modo vengador.

Saldra pronto Piloto Saiyajin Capítulo 2


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Shippuden no es de mi autoría, los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

 **/Sección de respuestas/**

 **AcidESP :** Gracias por comentar este fanfic, justamente estaba haciendo la parte 4 xd, espero que sea de tu agrado.

 **Sia Riddle Li :** Wow. No esperaba que a alguien pudiera gustarle tanto una historia creada por mi, espero te guste el capítulo 4, gracias por estar al pendiente.

 **Miguel Arenas :** Una enorme disculpa si no he actualizado en los últimos meses, pero yo sabes cómo es esto, cuando te entra la flojera no puedes hacer mucho contra ella, pero luego te entran ganas de escribir y pues aquí estamos, gracias por comentar mi fanfic.

Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo. Espero que la hayan estado bien y se la pasarán súper en navidad, está historia la había dejado olvidada, pero no se preocupen, he vuelto para traerles de nuevo las increíbles aventuras del ninja naranja en el pasado, sin más que perder, nos leeremos después.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Una nueva vida**

La paz en la aldea reinaba desde hace años, tan solo algunos ninjas sabían sobre los oscuros secretos que los líderes del consejo guardaban, en especial aquel que tenía una venda sobre su ojo izquierdo, Danzó Shimura, la mano derecha de Sarutobi durante la segunda guerra, veía al anciano Hokage con cólera.

-¡¿Qué significa esto Sarutobi?! – El mencionado ve al pelinegro estoico, exhaló el humo de su pipa y lo vio con desaprobación.

-¿Qué cosa Danzó? – Le preguntó tranquilo, el líder del consejo aprieta su puño con fuerza, el Hokage se burlaba de el, los otros dos ancianos solo miraban la escena sin intervenir, era mejor callar por el momento.

-Tu sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, nos enteramos de que hay un ninja que vino del futuro y te entregó información clasificada, tenemos el derecho como parte del consejo, de saber el contenido de esta información para así evitar catástrofes futuras – Sarutobi suspira.

-Lo se Danzó, pero también debes de saber cuál es tu posición aquí, tan solo eres un anciano que apoya las decisiones que se toman, no tienes el peso suficiente sobre el consejo civil de los clanes, está información es sumamente delicada, cualquier filtración de la misma puede desencadenar una catástrofe de proporciones inimaginables. ¡Y no tienes el derecho de gritarme! – Hiruzen lo fulmina con la mirada, un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Danzo, jamás había visto a su ex-compañero de equipo tan molesto, por lo que hace lo más comprensible en esos momentos, calló y se sentó.

-¿Al menos nos dirás quien fue el ninja que llegó del futuro? – Le preguntó Homura, el castaño negó ante la pregunta.

-No. Este ninja sufrió mucho en su vida, por lo que no traicionare su confianza, no quiero que este tema vuelva a salir, de lo contrario me encargaré de que jamás vuelvan a pisar este consejo. ¿Comprendieron? – La mirada de Hiruzen denotaba ira, el más afectado y al que estás palabras iban dirigidas fueron al propio Danzó, el cual tembló.

-Bien – Dijeron los tres.

Cuando la reunión del consejo terminó, toman caminos separados, Danzó se dirige a su base de la raíz, con un movimiento discreto de mano, un escuadrón de anbu aparecen ante el.

-¿Necesita algo Danzo-sama? – Preguntó el líder, el anciano asiente y se acerca.

-La misión que les daré es de suma importancia, quiero que consigan información sobre una persona… - El hombre le da un pequeño pergamino con las órdenes, el enmascarado lo revela y con un simple asentimiento desaparece junto con su equipo.

 **Casa de Naruto**

Una fiesta se celebra en casa de los Uzumaki, la razón, el décimo séptimo cumpleaños del ninja naranja, en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, Minato había reunido a varios de sus amigos y organizó una fiesta, los invitados comenzaron a llegar y felicitaron al hijo del rubio, aunque no sabían con exactitud quién era, pues no estaban enterados sobre la misión a Roran.

Todos sus amigos habían asistido, desde Shibi, Choza e Inojin, los miembros de su equipo e incluso con el que no se llevaba tan bien, Fugaku asistió a regañadientes debido a que su novia se lo pidió, al ver al festejado vio una gran similitud entre ambos rubios, supo al instante que algo no estaba bien, podía sentir un aura extremadamente potente en el interior de su ser, por lo que activa su sharingan y da un vistazo, lo que vió lo congeló.

 ***Gruñir***

La gigantesca silueta del zorro demonio de nueve colas apareció ante el, Fugaku se paraliza al ver su mirada, llena de odio y deseos de venganza, cuando estaba por salir del espacio mental del Uzumaki, este aparece junto a la bestia.

-¿Sabe que es de mala educación entrar a un sitio restringido? – Le preguntó el rubio al padre de su mejor amigo, el pelinegro siente un escalofrío por lo que ve, el chico estaba parado justo encima del zorro como si no pasara nada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? – Le preguntó alerta, el rubio sonríe, sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirían a Kurama, aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Sin duda los Uchiha son increíbles, fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes – Fugaku bufa ante el halago que el chico le hizo a su clan, el clan al que pertenecía era su orgullo.

-¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! ¡Quién eres! – La paciencia del líder se estaba agotando, el chico suspira y ve al pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Naruto, soy familiar de Minato Namikaze, por ahora es todo lo que puede saber – Kurama veía al Uchiha con odió.

-¿Por qué tienes al nueve colas sellado en tu interior? ¡Responde, se supone que la esposa de Minato es la que tiene sellado al Kyubi! – El rubio sonríe.

-Si tanta curiosidad tienes sobre quién soy, pregúntaselo a Minato – Kurama da un paso al frente, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con el sharingan del Uchiha.

 **-¡Largo de aquí! –** La bestia rugió y expulsó a Fugaku, cuando esté se dio cuenta, ya estaba nuevamente en la fiesta, el Uzumaki lo observaba de reojo, sabiendo que lo estaría vigilando, decide esperar.

"¿Quién será ese chico?" – Se preguntó el actual líder de los Uchiha, Mikoto también le llamó la atención la apariencia del ninja naranja, un pequeño niño se asoma entre su pierna y lo observa con curiosidad, el rubio se da cuenta de este y se acerca, el chico tímidamente busca protección detrás de su madre.

-Vamos Itachi, no seas grosero – Le dijo Mikoto al ver que Naruto quería conocerlo, el chico se sorprende al escuchar el nombre de Itachi, el pequeño niño de cuatro años sale de su escondite y lo observa.

-Oh, hola pequeñín. ¿Así que te llamas Itachi? Es un bonito nombre – El rubio le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello, el pelinegro sonríe al sentirse seguro.

-Oh vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa. Normalmente Itachi no es tan abierto con los demás, parece que le agradaste – Le dijo Mikoto al Uzumaki, este se rasca la cabeza, la mirada penetrante de Fugaku no lo dejaba respirar, así que se levanta y lo confronta, Mikoto retrocede algo asustada.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos? – Le preguntó a su esposo, este no responde y continúa viendo al Uzumaki rubio, sus chakras lentamente comenzaron a elevarse, al Uchiha el chico no le agradaba, sabía que traía algo entre manos y lo iba a averiguar, los miembros del equipo Minato al ver esto, se acercan.

-Vamos, vamos. ¡No es momento para esto Fugaku-san! – Le dijo Choza dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda, Inojin hace lo mismo con Naruto, se lo lleva para así tratar de aliviar la tensión que se generó, el pequeño Itachi observa irse al festejado a platicar con sus padres.

Cuando todos los invitados llegaron y se acomodaron, fue el momento perfecto para traer el pastel, Kushina había ordenado una enorme torta para celebrar a su hijo, los presentes quedaron anonadados al ver la obra de arte, un gigantesco pastel de cinco etapas enteramente hecho de chocolate, los ojos del Uzumaki brillaron al verlo.

-Wow – Fue lo único que dijo, los demás asintieron al ver el gesto del chico, el rubio mayor vio a su esposa, acercándose un poco a ella, le habló al oído.

-¿No crees que exageraste en la cantidad de ingredientes, Kushina? – Le preguntó Minato con una enorme gota de sudor.

-No, además fue tu idea el que debíamos celebrar, dijiste que no importaba que escatimará en gastos, ya que ibas a invitar a varias personas. ¿Me equivoco? – El kiiroi senko se congeló al escucharla, entonces se pone nervioso y sonríe.

-Ahora que recuerdo es cierto jajajajaja – Dijo riéndose, los amigos de ambos así como su equipo lo vieron extrañados, este al ver el número que montó, se queda callado y se aclara la garganta.

-Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarnos está noche, como sabrán algunos, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños número 17 de nuestro hijo, Naruto Uzumaki – Estos al escucharlo se congelan.

-¿Eeeeeeeh? – Todos gritaron al escuchar las palabras de Minato, hubieran pensado que se trataba de una broma si se trataba de Kushina, ya que era famosa por ellas, pero viniendo del serio Namikaze, sabían que no podía ser así.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Inojin, Fugaku se acercó al recién formado grupo, no podía negar que el tema se le antojó interesante, por fin podría descubrir el porque ese chico le parecía tan sospechoso.

-Bueno, lo que sucede… - Minato iba a hablar, cuando de pronto Kushina se le adelantó.

-El viene del futuro – Dijo a secas, una sonrisa adornaba su rostros, todos ríen al escucharla, pero cuando pensaron que se trataba de una broma bien elaborada, está se pone sería.

-Hablo enserio – Dijo con furia, sus largos cabellos rojizos se elevaron en el aire, mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura asesina, todos se asustan, esa era la Kushina que hablaba enserio.

-Pero. Es imposible, no hay forma en que uno pueda viajar en el tiempo – Dijo Obito tomando la palabra, los ojos negros y azules se encuentran, Naruto sonríe al ver al Uchiha, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si ya lo hubiera visto antes.

-No es imposible, todo lo contrario. – Dijo Fugaku tomando la palabra, todos voltean a verlo, este se acerca al frente y observa al rubio seriamente.

-¿Viajaste a esta época usando un jutsu espacio tiempo, cierto? – Le preguntó con tono de autoridad, este asiente sin dejarse intimidar por su persona.

-¡Explícanos! ¡¿Por qué tienes al Kyubi encerrado en tu interior?! – Naruto se pone serio al escucharlo, todos voltean a verlo, incluso su madre, ella aún no estaba enterada sobre lo que sucedió en el futuro.

-Bueno, verán… - Naruto les explicó a detalle sobre su origen, varios de los presentes quedaron estupefactos al enterarse de sucesos terribles, Naruto omitió quien fue el atacante de Konoha, así como el que Fugaku tenía planeado una revuelta contra la aldea, Minato asiente al verlo, así se evitarían muchos problemas a futuro, Kushina estaba destrozada al enterarse de lo que su hijo tuvo que pasar durante 16 años sin ellos, Fugaku se pone serio, esa información era muy útil, así evitaría muchas tragedias a futuro.

\- Y eso es todo – Fugaku asiente, no cabía duda que era el hijo de su rival, al enterarse de que tendría un segundo hijo y se volvió un shinobi poderoso se puso feliz, sus hijos serían su orgullo y el de su clan, ve a Itachi y lo alza en brazos.

-Les pido de favor que toda información que acaban de escuchar, no se filtre, es de suma importancia - Les dijo el Uzumaki serio, los presentes asienten.

-¿Kushina? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Minato, la mujer se toca el pecho con fuerza, su respiración se volvió muy agitada, las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas hasta caer al piso, mirando a Naruto, siente como sus fuerzas le fallan, esto alarma al rubio.

-Mi hijo… - Kushina se marea y pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Mamá/Kushina! – Minato la toma en brazos, la mujer lo mira débilmente.

-Minato, promete que lo cuidarás pase lo que pase… - El rubio preocupado solo lograba asentir, sin poder soportar más el dolor, la mujer se sume en la inconsciencia.

 **Linea de tiempo original 2 días**

La explosión producida por la colisión entre ambas energías fue descomunal, los Kages Edo y el equipo siete quedaron congelados al ver cómo el resplandor disminuía y el silencio volvía, Sasuke sudó frío, ya que no podía sentir la presencia de ambos por ningún lado.

-Voy a ver qué sucedió – El Uchiha se envuelve en su Susano y vuela hacia donde la explosión había consumido a ambos contendientes.

Este sintió como la atmósfera hacia más pesado el ascenso, pero no le tomó importancia y sigue, después de unos segundos ya estaba a millones de kilómetros de la tierra, usando la habilidad de su Rinnegan, busca cualquier rastro de energía, que le permitiera localizar al rubio, al menos algo de el, pero por más que lo hacía, no encontró nada.

-Tsch. ¿Acaso ambos en verdad murieron? – Se preguntó indignado, su mejor amigo y rival había desaparecido, ni siquiera podía sentir el chakra de las bestias, sintiendo la falta de oxígeno, regresa a la tierra y respira profundamente.

-Sasuke. ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó el ninja copiador, el pelinegro niega mientras recuperaba el aliento, de pronto, siente como el chakra de rikudou aparece, por lo que se gira y ve al anciano materializarse junto a ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es ese? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida, Sasuke sonríe y acerca al viejo, este hace lo mismo.

-Vaya viejo, no pensé que vendrías aquí – Le dijo la reencarnación de su hijo, el anciano sonríe y después observa el entorno.

-Parece que terminaron con Madara y evitaron el surgimiento de una amenaza superior, ya no siento la presencia de mi madre – Le dijo Hagoromo, Sasuke al recordar ese nombre abre grandes los ojos, un escalofrío recorre su columna de solo pensar el monstruoso poder que esa mujer se decía que tenía.

-¿Sabe en donde está Madara y Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose, el anciano se concentra y busca a los mencionados en el Inframundo, pero por más que buscaba, no encontraba sus almas.

-No. Esto es extraño, si ambos hubieran muerto, entonces las bestias habrían sido liberadas y sus almas deberían estar en el inframundo, pero no es así, siento algo distinto – En eso llegan los kages revividos, Minato al notar la ausencia de su hijo, se acerca al equipo 7 intrigado.

-Kakashi. ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – Le preguntó preocupado, el peli plata traga saliva, organiza lo que iba a decirle en su mente y luego lo observa seriamente.

-Al parecer está desaparecido, cuando Madara amenazó con volar la tierra, Naruto nos protegió y se sacrificó, pero según esta persona, dice que ellos aún no mueren, porque sus almas no están en el inframundo – Minato voltea a ver a rikudou y se acerca.

-¿Rikudou-sama, usted sabe dónde podrían estar? – Hagoromo ve la preocupación en los ojos del kiroi senko y suspira.

-Intentare buscarlo, también me molesta el no saber dónde está mi madre, si ella lograra librarse del sello, sería el fin de todo – Hagoromo se eleva en el cielo y se concentra.

Sasuke siente como una cantidad gigantesca de energía natural comienza a ser reunida por el dios del mundo ninja, esto hace que se sienta como una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada por un humano.

-¿El viejo tenía tanto poder? - Se preguntó Sasuke sorprendido, los presentes solo veían la escena, esperando a ver qué era lo que sucedería a continuación.

La mente de Hagoromo viajó por el tiempo espacio, buscando cualquier señal de los desaparecidos, su rastro de energía era débil, pero encontró indicios de un jutsu espacio tiempo de muy alto nivel usado en un hueco entre las dimensiones, pudo sentir el chakra de las nueve bestias, sonríe al ver que Naruto había logrado separarlas. -Parece que usaron el poder de los chicos para escapar, pero… ¿En donde estarán? – Hagoromo buscó sus chakras, pero no pudo localizar a nadie.

-Ya veo… - Hagoromo vuelve a su cuerpo espiritual, tenía muy malas noticias para los presentes, lentamente baja a tierra y los observa.

-Tengo malas noticias – Minato se congela al escucharlo, baja la cabeza y después ve seriamente al rikudou Sennin.

-Díganos. ¿Qué pasó con ellos? – Preguntó Sakura temblando, la mirada del espíritu les decía todo, aunque pensaban que había una posibilidad de que no fuera así.

-Naruto sigue vivo, pero me temo que ya no existe en este universo, el de alguna manera, logró usar un jutsu espacio tiempo sumamente poderosa, viajando a otro mundo, me temo que no he podido localizarlo, existen infinitos mundos paralelos, encontrar al que fue a parar sería imposible – Todos se congelan al escuchar sus palabras, el más afectado en esos momentos era Minato.

-¿Qué…? – Dijo el Yondaime en un susurro, las imágenes del nacimiento de su hijo y su posterior secuestro le hicieron llorar, se había imaginado a el mismo junto a su esposa estando con el durante su vida, pero tan solo era eso, un pensamiento que circuló por su cabeza, la imagen de Kushina estando debilitada lo atormentaron.

" **Minato. ¿Naruto, está bien…? Debes, protegerlo" –** Su esposa debilitada le dio la tarea de proteger a su único hijo, en ese único deseo había fallado.

-Minato-sensei – Dijo Kakashi al ver que el hombre estaba furioso, las lágrimas cayeron por sus muertas mejillas, seriamente ve a Sasuke.

-Sasuke, ¿Tú puedes usar el rinne-tensei sin sufrir los efectos adversos? – Le preguntó Kakashi a su ex-alumno, este lo ve extrañado.

-Si. ¿Pero, porqué? – Le preguntó.

-¿Recuerdas el kunai especial que tenía Naruto cuando comenzaron a luchar contra Madara? – Minato levanta el rostro y observa a Kakashi.

-Es cierto, justo antes de la pelea yo le di un kunai con la marca del Hiraishin, podría intentar localizarlo con la energía suficiente – El ninja que copia asiente.

-Ya veo, es un buen plan. ¿Qué opina viejo? – Le preguntó a Hagoromo, este sonríe.

-Yo ya estoy muerto, incluso si quisiera detenerte no podría – Viendo que tenía camino libre, el Uchiha comienza a cargar chakra en su ojo izquierdo.

-¿No reviviras a los demás? – Preguntó Sakura al ver a los antiguos kages, estos sonrien y niegan con la cabeza.

-No será necesario, nuestra era ya pasó – Dijo el primero, ambos ancestros asienten.

-Así es, además que no duraría mucho tiempo con los años que tengo encima, así por fin podré estar con mi familia – Dijo Sarutobi.

-Lo que mi hermano mayor dijo – Tobirama cruzado de brazos observa los movimientos del pelinegro, estos habían rechazado la oportunidad para revivir.

-Bien, aquí voy – Sasuke hace un sello especial y concentra el ojo en Minato, el cuarto recupera sus brazos y siente como algo fluía por su cuerpo.

 **[Gedo : Rinne-tensei no Jutsu]**

Todo su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, rápidamente sintió un cambio en el, lentamente la vida volvía a su ser, sus ojos antes negros, ahora brillan tan azul como el cielo, exhala y respira por primera vez, la sensación fue indescriptible para el, el vapor espectral se desprendió de su piel, su corazón comenzó a latir, el Yondaime había vuelto a la vida.

-El cuarto está vivo – Dijo Sakura sorprendida, no creía que Sasuke en verdad cumpliera el capricho de ellos.

-Gracias – Le dijo el Namikaze al chico, este se cruza de brazos y se gira, el rubio sonríe, ya que le recordaba a Fugaku.

-No tiene porqué agradecerme, tan solo lo hice ya que usted es el cuarto Hokage y también porque mi maestro me lo pidió – Sasuke no lo diría, pero en el fondo respetaba al cuarto.

-En verdad te pareces a Fugaku-san – Le dijo sonriendo, Sasuke abre los ojos y ve a Minato algo nervioso.

-¡Eso no es verdad, no me parezco en nada a mi padre, el intento…! – Sasuke calla al recordar lo que su padre iba a hacer justo antes de que su hermano los masacrara, Minato ve el dolor en sus ojos y se acerca un poco.

-Lo siento, siento todo lo que sucedió, si yo no hubiera muerto, nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, prometo hacer esta vez las cosas bien – El rubio pone su mano en la cabeza de Sasuke y le revuelve el cabello, este al sentir el cálido tacto de un ser vivo después de tanto tiempo, rompe a llorar, su plan para crear una revolución se fue en el momento que Naruto se sacrificó, al pensar que murió o no lo volvería a ver, sus deseos de venganza se esfumaron.

 **Linea de tiempo alterna**

 **Horas más tarde**

Los invitados se habían retirado tras comprobar que Kushina estaba bien, debido a que se encontraba indispuesta, decidieron esperar para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio. La noche había llegado y con ella el silencio vino a la aldea.

El rubio menor se quedó junto a su madre, velando por su seguridad, cuando vio ese ataque su corazón se había detenido por un momento, la sola idea de perderla tan solo un día después de conocerla hacia que sintiera que moriría, no soportaría más perdidas.

-Hijo, necesitas descansar – Minato entra a la habitación y observa al chico, veía preocupación en sus ojos, algo que hizo que le doliera hasta su alma.

-Pero, mamá… - Dijo tristemente, el rubio mayor sonríe.

-No te preocupes, solo se desmayó de la impresión al enterarse de lo que nos sucedió a ti y a nosotros, ella estará bien, prometo que la cuidaré hasta que despierte – Minato le sonríe, el Uzumaki voltea a ver a su madre.

-Vamos, ve a descansar – Le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro, este al ver que estaría bien, decide hacerle caso.

-De acuerdo, pero cuídala por favor – Le rogó, este asiente y se sienta a su lado, el chico camina hasta la sala y sienta a pensar lo que le sucedió en los últimos dos días.

-Vaya historia, ¿Eh, Kurama? – Le preguntó el rubio a la bestia en su interior, este asiente, la falta de comunicación del zorro le preocupó. - ¿Qué pasa Kurama? – La bestia ve al dueño de ese espacio mental melancólico.

 **-Nada. Es solo… -** La bestia suspira.

-¿Es solo, que? – Preguntó el rubio.

 **-Es solo que desde que desde que llegamos aquí, no has hablado con mi otra parte –** Naruto se sorprendió, entonces recuerda lo que el zorro había dicho sobre las dimensiones.

-¡Ah. Es verdad! Kurama. ¿Por qué tú estás aquí, si el es más fuerte qué tú? – Preguntó el rubio, el zorro solo bufa.

 **-Porque nosotros somos bestias hechas de chakra, no tenemos una existencia definida como ustedes los humanos –** Naruto asiente y luego le sonríe a su amigo, el zorro lo analiza.

-Vaya eso es un alivio, por un momento pensé que perdería a mi amigo – Un brillo apareció por los ojos de la bestia, sin duda su jinchuriki era extraño, pero esa rareza lo hacía único.

 **-Hmph. ¿Y que haremos ahora? –** Preguntó el zorro milenario, Naruto se pone a pensar, entonces recuerda la guerra.

-¿Crees que Madara y los demás nos estén buscando? – Preguntó el chico, kitsune asiente.

 **-Es lo más probable, aún si Madara no lo hiciera, estoy seguro de que alguno de tus amigos lo hará. ¿Piensas quedarte aquí? –** Preguntó el Kyubi.

-Creo que iré a caminar un rato – Le dijo el chico, la bestia asiente.

Naruto se levanta del sofá y salta por la ventana que estaba detrás suyo, así su padre no se enteraría de nada, al aterrizar busca señales de algún ninja conocido, pero para su suerte, nadie lo observaba o caminaba a esas horas, caminó rumbo al distrito comercial de la aldea, desde que llegó ayer, había querido visitar los distintos lugares que allí había, pero debido a sus padres, no le fue posible.

La gente aún volteaba a verlo, ya que causaba una gran impresión con ese traje naranja tan característico, el chico analizó sus miradas, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, los aldeanos no lo veían como una amenaza, Kurama se percata de esté hecho y sonríe. Las horas pásaron rápidamente, había tiendas que el chico jamás había visto en su mundo, supo que era debido a lo que sucedió hace 17 años, durante su nacimiento, varias familias y vendedores lamentablemente había perecido.

-Si que ha cambiado la aldea – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa melancólica, de no haber sido por Madara y Obito, el podría haber tenido esta vida, la cual iba a experimentar.

El chico continúo caminando tranquilamente, sin saber que estaba siendo observado desde las sombras, un ninja de la raíz notó la inusual vestimenta del rubio, por lo que lo estudió a detalle, según lo que su maestro, Danzó le ordenó, debían buscar cualquier persona sospechosa en la aldea.

-Te encontré – Dijo el anbu siguiéndolo discretamente.

 **Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant**

El rubio pasó por una calle conocida, al voltear la mirada pudo observar una tienda familiar, al leer el kanji sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Enserio Teuchi-Ojisan ya tenía su tienda? – Naruto corrió hasta el restaurante notablemente emocionado, quería probar un buen plato de sopa de miso y que mejor lugar, que la tienda del viejo Teuchi.

Al entrar ve a un joven Teuchi preparando fideos, al escuchar a un cliente, el hombre se gira y lo saluda – Bienvenido a mi tienda. ¿Qué le sirvo joven? – El hombre sonríe al ver estrellas en los ojos del Uzumaki.

-Un bol de miso chashu, Teuchi-Ojisan – El hombre asiente.

-Saliendo – A una velocidad sorprendente, el hombre prepará un plato de sopa de miso con cerdo, el chico al verlo sonríe.

-Aquí tienes – Le dijo entregándole el bol, el chico sonríe y prepara los palillos, la saliva salía de los labios del chico.

 **-¡Itadakimasu!** – Naruto come el ramen a gran velocidad, tenía semanas sin probar su delicioso sabor, el hombre ve congelado como el chico terminaba con el platillo en segundos.

-Otro por favor – El hombre sonríe.

-A la orden – Teuchi prepara más de su ramen, apenas tenía dos días de haber abierto su negocio y era la primera vez que veía a un shinobi comer tanto ramen, el chico devoraba plato tras plato.

"Vaya, este chico tiene un gran estómago, si continúa comiendo de esta manera, me dejará sin ingredientes para mañana, aunque eso es algo bueno jejeje " – Pensó el hombre con una gota de sudor.

-Esto estuvo delicioso – Dijo el chico feliz, Teuchi vió la montaña de platos por lavar con una enorme gota de sudor.

"Se comió 34 boles de ramen" – Suspira y luego ve al chico.

-Como te llamas chico – Le preguntó el hombre sonriendo, Naruto lo ve feliz.

-Uzumaki Naruto, es un placer conocerlo 'dattebayo – Teuchi asiente.

-Es un gusto conocerte Naruto-kun – Le dijo este estrechando su mano, el chico acepta el gesto, después de pagar por su comida, el chico le da las gracias al hombre y sale del establecimiento, caminando de regresó a casa.

 **Fin del capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Shippuden no es de mí autoría, los derechos le pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **¿En verdad creíste que perteneces aquí?**

La rubia cabellera del ninja naranja se movía lentamente, la brisa de la noche le daba un pequeño confort, el cual no pudo conseguir en su hogar, a pesar de tener la mayor parte de las cosas que siempre había deseado, sentía que algo faltaba. – Rayos, que me está pasando. – Sentado sobre la cabeza del tercero, Naruto observaba las calles, tan llenas de vida, igual que en su mundo de origen.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto al haber aceptado quedarnos Kurama? – Le preguntó el recipiente a su bestia con colas, el cual se cruzó de brazos.

 **-No lo se mocoso, lo único que se, es que con tu intervención, grandes cambios se avecinan a esta aldea, la cual afectará el destino de todo el mundo –** Naruto se congeló, era cierto, todo lo que él dijo era verdad.

-¿Tienes algún plan? – Preguntó el Uzumaki pensativo.

 **-Si. Hay que buscar al Madara de este mundo, el podrá ayudarnos a encontrar un camino a casa, claro, si es que en verdad quieres volver –** Debido a su habilidad, pudo sentir como la mente de Naruto estaba echa un lío, sobre si quedarse un tiempo o en su lugar emprender su viaje.

 **-Sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré sin dudarlo –** Una oleada de felicidad tomó al chico desprevenido, levanta su rostro para ver al zorro, una gran sonrisa adornaba sus fauces.

-Gracias Kurama, es bueno saber que tengo un gran amigo como tú – Estás palabras hicieron que un escalofrío lo paralizara, ahí estaba, la gran sonrisa que lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

 **-Hmph. Eso es obvio, ya que sin mi ayuda no creo que hubieras podido vencer a Madara** – Dijo nervioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Rayos, este zorro tsundere sí que es impredecible" – Pensó el rubio con una gota de sudor, Kurama escuchó su pensamiento, así que ve con severidad a su jinchuriki.

 **-¡Qué no se te olvide dónde estás!** – Rugió la bestia enfadada, el chico retrocede asustado.

-Jejeje, lo siento. Es que siempre que te halago, haces lo mismo, intentas mostrarte desinteresado y a la vez mostrar superioridad – El zorro milenario no lo soportó más.

 **-¡Ven aquí maldito mocoso! –** Kitsuné comenzó a correr hacía el a toda velocidad, los ojos del rubio se volvieron blancos.

-¡Espera! ¡Fue una broma! – Gritó desesperado.

 **-¡No me importa, acabaré contigo mocoso! –** Le gritó mientras disparaba mini bijidamas, el rubio asustado solo podía saltar y agacharse mientras el zorro lo perseguía sin cesar por su mente.

-Oh vamos Kurama, te estás comportando como un cachorro mimado – Una vena apareció en la cabeza del zorro.

 **-¡Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte, Gaki! -** Ambos aumentaron el ritmo de la persecución, Naruto lloró al notar que su amigo estaba realmente molesto.

"Rayos, creo que no debí hablarle así, debo disculparme con el, fue muy grosero de mi parte decirle cosas tan malas" – El zorro sonríe al escuchar los pensamientos de su compañero, así que se detiene.

 **-Creo que ya aprendiste la lección –** Le dijo el zorro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el chico para y voltea a ver a Kitsuné.

-¡¿Neh?! – Preguntó confundido, el silencio y la sonrisa de la bola de pelos, fueron suficientes para que comprendiera.

-¡Aaaah! ¡Todo fue un engaño! ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con los blancos.

 **-Hmph. Espero que con eso aprendas a respetarme más, Gaki –** El chico elevó su brazo derecho, el cual estaba tensado.

-Este… Este zorro… - El biju se acuesta sobre sus patas y cierra sus ojos, esto solo hizo que el chico se enojara más.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Piensas ignorarme Kurama?! – El biju de nueve colas resopló, de un momento a otro el chico estaba fuera de su subconsciente.

-¡Oye! ¡Ya verás luego Baka Kitsuné! – Murmuró intentando imitar a Son Goku, pudo escuchar un pequeño gruñido en su mente, así que sonríe.

"Bueno, es momento de volver…" – El chico salta desde la cabeza del tercero, el viento golpea su rostro, sonriendo se estabiliza y comienza a saltar por los tejados de vuelta a su hogar.

-Esto es realmente interesante… ¿Así que el es el jinchuriki del nueve colas eh? – El anbu de élite esperó a que el chico estuviera a una distancia considerable, cuando lo perdió de vista, desapareció en una nube de humo, corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la base secreta.

 **Casa Namikaze**

El ninja naranja saltó hasta la ventana de su habitación sin realizar ningún ruido que delatara su posición, despacio abre el seguro y recorre la misma con nostalgia, a pesar de llevar poco más de día y medio ahí, no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar a los padres de su línea de tiempo.

-Tō-chan, Kā-chan… - Se limpia las lágrimas con el borde de su manga, abrió lentamente la puerta de su cuarto y caminó en silencio hasta la sala.

-Vaya. Veo que aún estás despierto – Dijo Minato al ver que el chico se acercaba, su sonrisa desaparece al ver su rostro, tenía una profunda tristeza grabada en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo compañero? – Le preguntó, el chico niega.

-No… Solo quería ver cómo estaba ella – Dijo pensativo, a pesar de tener poco de conocerlo, Minato tenía un raro presentimiento.

-¿Extrañas a tus amigos verdad? – Preguntó sonriendo, Naruto levanta el rostro y lo mira, la sonrisa de su padre irradiaba seguridad y cariño.

-Si, no sé qué pasó después de que desaparecí, espero que hayan podido desactivar el Tsukuyomi Infinito – Minato se acerca y pone ambas manos en sus hombros.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú estás con con nosotros ahora, si les tienes fe, lo más probable es que haya terminado todo bien – El chico asiente.

-Gracias papá – Dijo el chico evitando llorar, el futuro Hokage revuelve su cabello con delicadeza, Naruto se dejó llevar por la suave sensación que su mano le brindaba.

-Vamos, llevemos a tu madre a la habitación – El chico asiente.

Minato la acostó sobre su lado de la cama, dándole un beso en la frente, el chico al ver la escena sintió un escalofrío, era la primera vez que veía algo así, el hombre voltea a ver a su hijo.

-Es momento de dormir, ve a tu cuarto hijo, de ahora en adelante yo me encargo de cualquier cosa que tu madre requiriera, si sucede algo te avisaré – Naruto asiente, se gira y camina de vuelta a su habitación.

 **Dia siguiente (Lunes)**

 ***RIIIING* *RIIING* *RIIING***

Un sonido molesto lo despertó, a regañadientes levanta su mano y busca el origen de tal sonido, cuando siente algo vibrando en ella, presiona el botón que pone fin a su tormento.

"Mas tiempo "ttebayo..." - * **Zzzz*** El chico volvió a dormirse, sin comprender las consecuencias que eso conllevaría.

-¡Naruto! – Su madre caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, ya que este no había bajado, a pesar de ya haber pasado más de 15 minutos que escuchó la alarma de su hijo.

 ***Toc Toc*** Kushina toca la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el la escuchara, pero no recibe respuesta.

-¿Enserio volviste a quedarte dormido? – Dijo en voz baja al entrar y verlo acostado aún, la mujer viendo que tenía el mismo sueño que Minato, una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en su rostro.

La pelirroja retrocede un poco y luego ve con malicia al rubio durmiente, volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que hace un rato, pero aún así no despertaba, así que decide usar el despierta tontos de la hoja.

-¡Esta es tu última oportunidad Naruto! Si no despiertas, tendré que hacer algo que no te gustará – El chico tan solo se giró, Kushina sonríe y hace sellos de manos.

 **[Suiton : Mizurappa]**

La Uzumaki le dispara una ráfaga de agua que saca al chico de la cama, este grita al sentir que se ahogaba, cuando ve que logró despertarse, deja de expulsar chakra.

 ***Cof Cof***

 **-¡Oye, qué te pasa mamá! –** Grito el rubio menor molesto, la mujer soltó una enorme carcajada al ver la reacción de du hijo, esto solo aumentó la furia en el.

-Oh vamos. Tan solo fue una pequeña broma – Dijo el habanero sangriento haciendo sellos manuales nuevamente, esto asustó a Naruto, así que se levanta y se pega contra la pared.

-¿M-Mama? ¡¿Qué es lo que haces? – Le preguntó arrinconado, está sonríe e infla su pecho con fuerza, el chakra es concentrado en sus pulmones.

 **[Fūton: Daitoppa]**

El cuerpo del menor se incrusta en la pared, la fuerza del viento era tal, que todas las cosas de su habitación salieron volando, Kushina ve la escena con una gota de sudor. – "Creo que me excedí…" – Pensó al ver a su hijo noqueado.

 **Minutos después**

Minato estaba riendo al ver a su hijo, este tenía todo el cabello desordenado y salvaje, más de lo habitual, atribuyó eso a las típicas formas en que su esposa lo despertaba a el. – Parece que te tocó el despertador Kushina - Dijo su padre divertido, el chico suspira notablemente fastidiado.

-Nunca esperé que mamá hiciera ese tipo de bromas – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kurama se reía en lo profundo de su ser.

-¡Cállate Kurama! – Rugió el Uzumaki molesto, el zorro continuó burlándose de sus desgracias, esto no pasó por alto ante los oídos de la pelirroja.

-¿Quién es Kurama, cariño? – Preguntó la mujer trayendo platos a la mesa, el chico voltea a verla nervioso, se le había olvidado decirle sobre el.

-Kurama es el Kyubi – Dijo sin rodeos, ella se paraliza, esto preocupó a Naruto, pues eso le pasó justamente ayer durante su colapso mental, estaba por levantarse, pero de pronto ella recuperó el control.

-¿Y es amigable? – Preguntó algo nerviosa al recordar al Kurama que ella conocía, la sonrisa de su hijo hizo que sus temores se esfumaran.

-Si, es mi compañero de aventuras mamá – Los padres sonríen al ver que el chico había podido convertirse en amigo de alguien tan peligroso como lo era el zorro demoníaco.

-Ghhh… - Kushina siente una punzada en su vientre, la cual lentamente aumentó de intensidad, esto no pasó desapercibido por el oji azul menor.

-¿Mamá, estás bien? – Preguntó preocupado, podía sentir una corriente de malicia inundar la habitación, esto lo puso nervioso.

-E-Estoy b-bien – Le dedicó una sonrisa a su hijo, la energía negativa no disminuyó en lo absoluto, el chico ignorando las palabras de su madre, se levanta de su silla y camina hacia ella. - ¿Naruto? – Preguntó confundida, Minato observaba la escena intrigado, sabía que algo tenía así a su hijo, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

-Mama, no intentes hablarle. Esto tomará un momento, me haré cargo de esto – El chico se para en cuclillas y pone su mano derecha sobre el vientre de su madre, Kushina entonces lo comprendió, algo andaba mal con el kyubi, pues podía sentir como su selló le ardía como el demonio, algo perturbaba a la bestia, ella solo asiente.

El rubio cierra sus ojos y se concentra, todo a su alrededor desapareció, solo podía escuchar un débil rugido a la distancia, cuando los abre, vio que estaba en un sitio extraño, era parecido al lugar donde se reunió con el chakra de sus padres, aquella vez que perdió el control de Kurama. – Ya veo porque decidieron elegir este tipo de lugar, es realmente silencioso… - El chico comenzó a caminar, buscando algo que no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso? –** De pronto escucha una voz familiar, pero había algo distinto, estaba cargada con irá y odio, justo como cuando tenía a Kurama encerrado en aquella jaula durante años.

Levanta la cabeza para ver al cielo de ese sitio, solo para encontrar algo familiar, el zorro demoníaco se encontraba suspendido en el aire, encadenado sobre una roca de tamaño colosal, estacas de chakra lo mantenían confinado, podía ver qué constantemente intentaba liberarse, sin éxito alguno.

-Yo, Kurama – Le dice el rubio con una sonrisa, el zorro al escuchar su nombre, pega un rugido ensordecedor, una poderosa ráfaga de viento aleja al chico unos metros hacia atrás.

 **-¡No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, humano!** – La bestia aumenta sus intentos por liberarse, esto hizo que el dolor de la madre de Naruto aumentara.

-Tsch. ¡Cálmate Kurama! ¿Qué no ves que le haces daño a mi madre? – Preguntó el rubio furioso, la bestia lo ignora y continúa con sus intentos por ser libre.

 **-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡¿Sabes acaso por lo que tú especie me ha hecho pasar?! ¡Durante dos siglos he tenido que lidiar con su maldita existencia, ustedes solo piensan en si mismos, intentando usar nuestro poder para su beneficio! Ghryaaaaaaaaaaaah –** Naruto podía sentir el dolor y la rabia de su compañero, pero era distinto esta vez, al estar completo, toda la energía negativa que tenía la mitad yang, estaba potenciada por la yin.

Algunas de las cadenas que estaban reteniéndolo, se resquebrajaron como si fuesen de cristal, esto le dio mala espina al rubio. -¿Enserio quieres hacer esto Kurama? – Le preguntó el chico seriamente, el chakra corrosivo de la bestia, comenzó a derretir sus ataduras.

 **-¡Grryaaaah!**

 **Habitación**

-¡Aaaaaah! – Ambos Uzumaki gritan de dolor, esto asustó a Minato.

-¡Kushina, Naruto! ¿Están bien? – Preguntó conmocionado, la mujer observa a su marido, sus ojos mostraban el terror por el que estaban pasando.

-Debo detener al Kyubi – Dijo Minato haciendo sellos de manos, pero antes de que continuara, Kushina lo detiene.

-N-No M-Minato… - Una capa de chakra roja los envolvió, la sensación de odio aumentó en la habitación, el rubio quería detener al zorro, pues sus vidas corrían peligro, pero algo en los ojos de su esposa se lo impedía.

-Parece que ambos Kyubi están entrando en una especie de resonancia, es como si se estuvieran fusionando – Dijo Kushina sintiendo como una gran oleada de energía abandonaba el cuerpo del Uzumaki menor.

-¿Qué hacemos? A este paso, tu y Naruto… - Minato bajo la mirada para observar a su hijo, sus instintos paternales salieron a flote.

-Estaremos bien, le prometí que no intervendrías – Dijo la mujer agonizante.

-Pero… - Los furiosos ojos aguamarina lo fulminaron.

-¡Dije que no! El puede arreglar este problema, tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir y lo sabes – Gritó con severidad, Minato da un paso atrás al ver a su esposa furiosa.

-Es verdad, por lo que Naruto nos contó, el propio mundo repele a la versión más débil de alguien durante un viaje espacio tiempo, ya que no pueden existir dos versiones de si mismo en el mismo espacio – Kushina asiente.

-Al parecer mi Kyubi está absorbiendo al de Naruto, aunque ambas sean entidades hechas de chakra, un biju no está exento de es… ¡Aaaaaaaah! - ***Flosh*** Una segunda cola aparece sobre el manto de madre e hijo, señal de que Kurama se estaba liberando.

-De cualquier modo, me prepararé para lo peor – Minato se sienta en posición del loto y hace sellos de manos a gran velocidad, la barrera de su casa amenazó con destruirse dada la enorme presión del chakra de Kyubi.

 **[Hakke no Fuuin Shiki]**

Un gran círculo de sellado rodeó a Minato, sus manos tocaron en suelo, listo para cualquier calamidad que se presentará ahí, la barrera no resistiría mucho, si no conseguían controlar al zorro, todos en la aldea se darían cuenta de la presencia de la bestia.

-Vamos Naruto, sé que puedes hacerlo – Dijo el oji azul.

 **Espacio mental**

Un terremoto sacudió el espacio donde el kyubi estaba sellado, Naruto veía seriamente al zorro, no quería herir a su compañero, pues habían pasado por mucho.

-¡Kurama ya detente! – Grito el uzumaki, dándole un ultimátum a la bestia, está simplemente bufó con furia, no lo detendrían en su intento de por fin ser libre.

 **-¡Cállate Gaki! –** Rugió con furia, entonces sucedió lo imposible, el zorro se libera de sus ataduras, sus colas se ondearon contra el viento, viendo al intruso ruge con fuerza, Naruto da un salto hacia atrás, para protegerse de la onda de choque.

-¿Quieres volver a pelear? – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, esto aumentó la furia en el biju, dando un gran salto, aterriza en el suelo.

 **-¡¿Crees que un miserable humano podría vencerme?! ¡¿Te haces llamar mi Jinchuriki?! ¡Yo solo veo a un mocoso que depende demasiado de mi poder! –** El zorro abre su boca y carga una bijuudama gigantesca, esto le dio mala espina al chico.

" **Kurama préstame tu chakra" –** El rubio intentó comunicarse con su compañero, pero este no respondió, el zorro frente a él sonríe.

 **-¡Muere mocoso! -** La bestia dispara la esfera masiva contra el rubio, este al ver la energia, salta directo hacia ella.

-¡Tch. Haremos esto entonces, Kurama! – Grito el chico, pateando la esfera, devolviéndola hacia el con mayor velocidad y potencia, el zorro sorprendido, crea otra bijuudama y la dispara.

Ambas esferas colisionan, causando una corriente de aire, mandando a volar a Naruto y haciendo que Kurama se proteja con sus colas. ***BOOM*** La energía se desestabilizó y estalló, borrando el meteoro que había mantenido prisionero al Kyubi.

 **-¡¿Qué hiciste mocoso?! –** Preguntó Kurama con odio, podía sentir una gigantesca energía emanar del chico, esto hizo que se pusiera serio, tenía siglos sin sentir aquella presencia.

-¿Qué acaso ya no lo recuerdas? – Le preguntó el rubio molesto, cuando el polvo se disipó, la figura de Naruto apareció, está vez era distinto, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una capa de chakra naranja, la cual resplandecía con fuerza.

 **-Es como el viejo –** Dijo el zorro atónito.

-No. Tú no eres mi Kurama, no puedo sentirlo… ¡Qué le hiciste! – Grito el Uzumaki a la defensiva, el zorro sonríe.

-Lo consumí – La mirada de Naruto pasó por varias etapas, primero fue la sorpresa, después vino la confusión y por último la ira.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! – Preguntó furioso, el zorro no se deja intimidar por la enorme presencia que lo superaba con creces.

 **-Es natural que recupere mi poder, ¿No es así?** **Además, era el o yo, si no lo hacía, tarde o temprano el me consumiría –** Naruto abre los ojos como platos, asimilando las palabras que su ex compañero le dijo.

-P-Pero. ¡Eso no tiene sentido, el Kurama de mi mundo dijo que ustedes no pueden desaparecer o ser enviados fuera de este mundo, ya que están hechos de chakra! – Dijo el chico conmocionado por la perdida del zorro Yin.

 **-Eso mismo pensé cuando ustedes llegaron, pero al parecer estábamos equivocados –** Dijo Kurama más relajado.

-¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó Naruto aún sin bajar la guardia del todo, Kurama lo analizó a fondo, pudo sentir el poder de rikudou fluir por su cuerpo, también había rastros del poder de sus hermanos.

 **-Tsch. No me cabe en la cabeza como una rata como tú pudo conseguir hacerse amigo de nosotros, todos los humanos son iguales –** Escupió el Kyubi con odio, Naruto sabía que si no lo lograba calmar, su madre podría morir.

-Eso es porque no todos los vemos cómo armas, tú eres mi compañero de Konoha – El rubio le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras, esto hizo que Kurama abriera los ojos, entonces recuerda a su padre.

 **/Flashback/**

El lugar estaba oscuro, tan solo una pequeña luz a lo lejos iluminaba aquella profunda oscuridad, en ese sitio, nueve figuras se alzaron, rodeando una más pequeña.

 ***Cof Cof*** El hombre ve a sus hijos con orgullo, hace tan solo unos instantes, había liberado el chakra de la bestia original, dividiéndola en nueve criaturas hechas de chakra, sonriendo les da unas importantes palabras, las cuales quedarían marcadas en sus memorias.

 **-Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama… -Respira pesadamente, intentando no colapsar.**

 **-Al contrario de cuando estaban conmigo, ustedes siempre estarán juntos, a pesar de que estén separados, algún día, alguien los guiará por el camino correcto, ese día, conoceran lo que es el auténtico poder.** **– El zorro lloró al ver a su creador agonizando, pero con una sonrisa que irradiaba cariño. – Hasta ese día, chicos…**

/ **Fin del Flashback/**

" **Ya veo, así que el viejo le confió parte de su poder al mocoso… ¡Pero no es suficiente!" –** El chakra de Kurama comenzó a elevarse de forma monstruosa, Naruto se pone en posición de pelea nuevamente, listo para el segundo asalto.

 **-¡Aunque hayas logrado convencer al viejo y a mis hermanos de que eres diferente, aún no me trago esa farsa, Mocoso! -** El zorro corrió a toda velocidad, con la sola idea de acabarlo.

-Tsch – Naruto crea una capa de chakra muy similar a Kurama, corriendo hacia el de misma forma, cuando estaban a tan solo unos metros el uno del otro, extienden sus brazos, chocándolos, esto causó una gran devastación.

Kurama usando sus colas, intentó retener a Naruto, pero este al estar familiarizado con su estilo de pelea, usa las armas de chakra y repele cada una de ellas. -¡Ya detente Kurama, esto es absurdo! – Gritó el Uzumaki, tomando los brazos del zorro y mandandolo a volar.

 **-¡Cállate, un mocoso como tú jamás lo entendería" –** Kurama dispara una ráfaga de bijuudama desde el aire, las cuales intentaron impactar en el rubio, pero este las esquivaba con facilidad.

-No quiero lastimarte – Dijo el chico, lanzándose en contra del zorro, en un intento desesperado por hacerlo entrar en razón, pero nada funcionaba, el kyubi era una masa de odio que no admitirá nunca su derrota a manos de un niño.

 **-¡Pero yo a ti si, no me convencerás con tus estupideces de amistad, tal como lo hiciste con mi mitad yin! -** El zorro corre en zigzag, disparando sus mortales blast de energía, cada disparo se volvía cada vez más rápido, al menos eso pensó el rubio.

"Mierda. A este paso el chakra que guardaba se terminará, Kurama no me dará tiempo para reunir energía natural, además que este avatar de batalla gasta mucho de mi chakra al mantenerlo a raya…" – Naruto salta en retroceso para así tomar distancia, ya que había llegado a un punto en donde no podía seguir esquivando con libertad.

Kurama aprovechó esto y capturó al chico con sus colas, impidiendo de este modo que pudiera desplegar más armas de chakra, el Uzumaki estaba desesperado, podía sentir la sed de sangre de su compañero.

 **-¡Muere mocoso! –** Kyubi le dispara una bijudama a quemarropa, justo en donde vio la figura del rubio, esté tan solo alcanza a cubrir su cuerpo con ambos brazos.

-¡Aaaaah! – La capa de chakra de los seis caminos se desvanece junto al avatar, el blast de energía consume lo que queda del chico, un grito desgarrador atraviesa los oídos del zorro, antes de que el lugar se quedase en un silencio total.

-¿ **Mmm**? – Kurama siente aún la remanente de su chakra, esto hace que su furia vuelva a aumentar, este tipo era realmente insistente.

-E-Espera, esto aún no t-termina "ttebayo… - Naruto se levanta por pura fuerza de voluntad, ese último ataque había disipado todo su poder y lo hirió gravemente.

 **-Gaki! –** Kurama corre hasta el, cansado de la presencia de aquel Uzumaki, listo para acabar con su miserable existencia.

-Gaaah! – Naruto cae el suelo estrepitosamente, dado a que estaba siendo aplastado por la garra del zorro, este le gruñó a centímetros de su rostro.

-Jejejeje, ¿Sabes algo? – Le preguntó en un hilo de voz, la bestia se tensa.

 **-¿Qué? -** Preguntó desinteresado.

-¡Prometí eliminar el odio que existe en tu corazón! – Naruto toma el chakra del kyubi, con lo poco que le quedaba de su propia reserva, esto lo sorprendió por completo.

Naruto absorbió parte de su chakra, recuperado, logra quitarse la para del zorro y da un salto mortal hacia atrás.

-¡Incluso si necesito quitarte todo tu chakra para así detenerte y que recapacites, lo haré! – Kurama da un enorme rugido.

 **-¡Maldito mocoso impertinente! –** Le mostraría porque lo llamaron por siglos el Kyubi no Yoko, lentamente el chakra demoníaco de Kurama entra en el propio de Naruto.

-Gaaahah – Naruto se paraliza, sintiendo un gigantesco odio que tomaba control de su cuerpo y mente, el zorro sonríe.

" **Los odio, odio a todos…"** – Una voz familiar se escuchó en su mente, un sentimiento que tenía tiempo sin sentir, salía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Qué..? – La voz de Naruto se entre cortaba, no podía pensar claramente, sus fuerza lo abandonaban, la risa del zorro se escuchó.

 **Habitación**

La pelirroja se congeló al sentir el odio proveniente de su hijo, estaba ahí, creciendo rápidamente, algo se apoderaba de el. -¡Naruto! – Gritó al ver como su cuerpo estaba ahora rodeado por la capa de chakra con seis colas.

 **[¡Ghrryaaaah!]**

Un potente rugido mandó a volar a Kushina y Minato, los objetos en la habitación se destruyeron debido al intenso calor que el chakra del zorro desprendía, la pelirroja sintió un profundo dolor en su vientre, seguido de sus fuerzas abandonando su cuerpo, la capa de chakra de dos colas despareció.

-No, esto es malo, a este paso Naruto y la aldea… - Minato se acerca rápidamente y toca a su hijo, al hacerlo, sintió el odio que representaba al Kyubi.

-Este poder es aterrador – Dijo asustado, Kushina se levanta y corre hasta el Uzumaki menor, el poder se Kurama era asfixiante, sentía que si se quedaba por mucho tiempo ahí, sería consumida por su odio.

-¡Minato, , ya no importa lo que le prometimos, si lo dejamos así morirá! – Minato asiente.

El futuro Hokage vuelve a realizar los mismo sellos de manos y toca el vientre del chico, la gigantesca energía de Kurama era demasiada como para poder sellarla en el de esa forma. El zorro al sentir lo que el Namikaze intentaba hacer, da un gran rugido, expulsando parte de su chakra y mandandolo a volar.

-¡Minato! – Gritó la pelirroja asustada, intentó ir hacia el, pero este se lo impidió, pues ya estaba nuevamente en pie.

"No queda de otra, si esto continúa, el zorro arrasará con la aldea entera" – El kiroi senko hace sellos manuales a gran velocidad, Kushina se congela al ver de qué jutsu se trataba.

-¡No lo hagas Minato, ¿Piensas volver a dejar solo a Naruto?! – Le preguntó su esposa aterrada, Minato se detiene justo antes de realizar el último sello manual, verificando sus opciones, pero por más que busca una alternativa, está era la única efectiva para retenerlo, ya que sintió que era mucho más poderoso que antes.

-Ayúdame Minato – Le suplicó Kushina con lágrimas en los ojos, Minato lo piensa durante unos instantes, viendo el rostro de su esposa y luego gira para ver al mini Kurama en el que su hijo se había transformado, podía sentir su sufrimiento, aunque no estaba seguro como era eso posible.

\- De acuerdo – Minato detiene sus intentos por realizar el Shiki Fuujin y salta hacia Kushina, ambos ponen sus manos sobre el chakra de Kurama, automáticamente sienten un profundo dolor, pues la bestia les impedía el acceso al espacio mental.

 **-¡Largo! –** Les gritó furioso, no permitiría que lo volvieran a sellar, ambos usan todo el chakra que pueden para así ingresar al espacio, solo para ser repelidos por el Kyubi.

-¡Naruto! – Le gritó su madre, aquella voz entró en lo más profundo de su ser, Kurama no pudo evitar dicha acción, aunque pensó que no era gran cosa, estaba completamente equivocado.

 **Espacio Aislado**

El Uzumaki se encontraba en un sitio completamente consumido por la oscuridad, no podía ver ni sentir nada, solo podía escuchar una voz que le transmitía un gigantesco odio, el cual era repulsivo, no podía creer que ese era el mismo.

 **-No pudiste salvar a la alianza, no pudiste salvar a Neji, pero se lo tenían bien merecido. ¿Verdad? –** A su lado aparece la encarnación de su oscuridad subconsciente, lo observaba con superioridad, el chico estaba paralizado.

Aquella figura camino a su alrededor, recordándole lo patético que era, tan solo un impostor que fingía sus verdaderos sentimientos por el bien de los demás, siempre mostrando una falsa sonrisa, ignorando como aquellos a los que consideraba amigos, se burlaron de el y lo trataron como basura, lentamente la conciencia de Yami Naruto se apoderaba por completo del chakra y el cuerpo del Uzumaki.

-Tu eres yo, deberías saber que las personas que dices que son nuestros enemigos, cambiaron su forma de ser y nos aceptaron – Le dijo débilmente a su yo oscuro, este se enfurece por la insistencia y luz de su yo de luz.

 **-¡Eso no es verdad! Tu y yo fuimos odiados y golpeados durante nuestra niñez, las personas a las que tanto estimaz, en realidad buscan la oportunidad para acabar con nosotros! –** Yami volvió a ganar más fuerza y control del cuerpo principal.

-¿Qué hay de papá y mamá? – Le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos, era lo único que podía hacer antes las provocaciones y burlas del Naruto oscuro, dado a que no podía moverse, intentó luchar, pero conforme más lo intentaba, más lo consumía.

 **-Ellos nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte, si de verdad nos hubieran querido, habrían buscado otra manera de retener al Kyubi, ¿No es así? –** Dijo Yami con malicia.

-Eso no es verdad… - Dijo el chico a punto de sucumbir ante la oscuridad y el odio que representaba al zorro.

 **-¡Naruto! –** El chico abre los ojos al reconocer esa voz, Yami se enfurece al ver que la voz de su madre había interferido, el ojo azul sonríe.

 **[Reproducir Douten]**

 **-¿Qué? –** Dijo la versión oscura al sentir como una poderosa luz disolvía la oscuridad que había en el lugar.

 **-¡Ghaaaaa! -** Naruto comienza elevar su chakra de forma descomunal, la oscuridad que una vez lo aprisionó, tan solo se quedo en el olvido, Yami retrocede al ver como una inmensa capa de chakra naranja envolvía al rubio.

 **Habitación**

Ambos padres ven con asombro como las seis colas y el manto del zorro desaparecen, mostrando a un Naruto en posición del loto, esto hace que sonrian, Minato siente una gigantesca corriente de energía acercarse a su hijo.

-Que poder tan masivo – Dijo el Namikaze, su esposa lo ve extrañada.

-¿Qué sucede Minato? – Preguntó confundida.

-E-Esto es… ¡¿El modo sabio?! – Se preguntó congelado, había algo distinto, una cantidad tan descomunal de energía natural destruiría el cuerpo de su hijo, este era otro poder.

 **Espacio Aislado**

 **-¡Imposible! –** Gritó mientras se lanzaba contra el, el Uzumaki lo ve con una sonrisa, así que lo imita, ambos se lanzan para así comenzar el baile mortal, donde solo uno de ellos saldría victorioso.

-¡Puede que todo lo que digas sea cierto, pero yo ya no caminaré más solo, tengo personas que me apoyan, todos nos ayudamos para así seguir avanzando, esto es lo que mi padre Hagoromo quería! – Yami siente un escalofrío por estas palabras.

 **-¿Quién diablos eres tú?! – Le gritó mientras esquivaba los golpes de potencia masiva que el guerrero dorado le daba.**

-¡Mi nombre es / **Mi nombre es/** Uzumaki Naruto / **Ashura Otsutsuki –** Dos voces salieron desde lo más profundo del Uzumaki.

El ser oscuro retrocede, según las memorias del zorro, Ashura era el hijo del legendario sabio de los seis caminos, aquel que heredó la voluntad de su padre, el ninshu, con el cual las personas se conectarían, así formando una gran comunidad a través de la paz.

-¡Aquí voy/ **Aquí voy /** Naruto / **Naruto** – La reencarnación de Ashura le conecta un poderoso derechazo al rostro, mandandolo a volar.

-¡ **Gaaaahah!. -** El golpe fue tan poderoso, que incluso el chakra del Kyubi no pudo resistir, pero ahí no terminó el asalto, antes de que Yami pudiera recuperarse, Naruto sale disparado contra el a toda velocidad.

Usando su increíble habilidad en Taijutsu, Naruto le propinó una gran golpiza, de la cual el Uzumaki oscuro no pudo defenderse, ya que cada vez que intentaba contraatacar, el rubio le retenía y continuaba con su castigo.

Yami retrocede notoriamente agotado, no podía creer que a pesar de ambos ser la misma persona, el falso lo estuviera venciendo.

 **-¡Dame tu poder, estúpido zorro!** \- Kurama aparece detrás suyo, una enorme sonrisa maligna adornando su rostro.

-Kurama… ¡Te haré entrar en razón! - Le gritó el Uzumaki, el zorro tan solo rie.

 **-¡Eso ya lo veremos, Gali! –** Kurama le da parte de su poder a Yami, este sonríe al sentir el flujo de chakra maldito correr pro sus venas.

 **-¡Acabemos con esto! ¡Ghrryaaaah!** \- La capa de chakra de nueve colas aparece sobre el, de un momento a otro, Kurama había desaparecido, mostrando que estaba en Yami, usando todo el poder que tenía, genera una bijudama de tamaño masivo, lo suficiente potente como para acabar con todo el super continente.

-¡ **Muere falso! / ¡Bijudama! –** Yami y Kurama le disparan la mortal técnica, Naruto suda frío al sentir tal concentración de poder.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora! "Chicos, préstenme su chakra" – Naruto eleva su brazo al cielo, las bestias en su interior asienten.

 **[¡Claro! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Bien! ¡Ok! ¡Vamos! ¡Mmmh! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mostrémosle a ese zorro tonto de lo que somos capaces!]**

Naruto carga un rasenshuriken de tamaño masivo, el cual estaba respaldado por el chakra de todas las bestias con cola, ellas estaban listas para hacer entrar en razón al zorro.

 **-¡Vamos chicos! –** Naruto salta para así alejarse lo suficiente del rango de efecto.

- **¡Este es todo el poder que nos une! –** Naruto da un último power up a la técnica, la cual brilló con intensidad, Naruto sonríe.

 **[¡Trágate está! ¡SENPŌ: CHŌ BIJŪ RASEN SHURIKEN!]**

Ambas técnicas colisionaron, generando una gran onda de choque que haría retroceder a las bestias, pero ellos estaban a otro nivel.

-¡Vuelve Kurama! - La técnica de Naruto hizo estallar la bijudama del zorro, dejando atónito a Yami, intentó moverse, pero la velocidad del rasenshuriken lo superó

 **-¡Aaaah! –** Naruto oscuro fue consumido por la explosión, la cual destruyó todo a su pasos Naruto se cubrió la cara para así evitar ser cegado por la potente luz.

-Parece que esto terminó – Naruto exhala agotado, el modo rikudou se desvanece.

 ***Tap*** El chico aterriza en lo que quedaba del devastado lugar, no podía sentir el chakra de su contraparte, por lo que asumió que había logrado derrotarlo, cuando el humo se disipó, la figura lastimada del zorro emergió, veía a la rubia con ojos inyectados en sangre.

 **-Naruto… ¡¿Por qué no te mueres?! –** Le preguntó colérico, los segundos pasaron, obteniendo como respuesta una sonrisa brillante.

-No lo haré hasta que logré quitarte el odio que cargas, ya te lo he dicho antes, tú eres mi compañero y amigo – Kurama abre los ojos sorprendido, el chico no se rendiría hasta lograr su cometido, a pesar de no conocerlo lo suficiente, esto hizo que una chispa que creyó extinta se encendiera en su interior.

 **-Cielos, en verdad eres una plaga insistente, ahora veo porque tus enemigos terminan convertidos en tus mejores amigos –** Naruto siente algo distinto en el, la maldad que antes sentía, estaba desapareciendo, sonriendo se le acerca.

-¿Quieres ser mi compañero? Kanzen Kurama - El Uzumaki extiende su puño para que así el zorro pudiera chocar el suyo, el zorro siente una extra sensación al verlo, como si al aceptar, se estuviera condenando a algo.

 **-Hmph, bueno ya que me venciste, es justo… -** Kurama extiende su puño y lo choca contra el de Naruto, ambos se sonríen.

Naruto pone su mano en su vientre y acciona el sello Torii, en un parpadeo, ambos desaparecen de ese lugar, para así trasladarse a la mente del rubio.

 **-Vaya, este lugar no está tan mal –** Dijo Kurama al ver el gran espació que había, el Uzumaki sonríe, luego se gira para ver al biju.

-Siento mucho lo que te hicimos, gracias por haberme ayudado todos estos años, a pesar de que no lo sepas – Naruto se inclina para así hacerle una reverencia.

 **-Hmph, no tienes porqué agradecerme, demostraste que eres merecedor de mi amistad –** Naruto lo ve con una gota de sudor, ahí estaba, Kurama Tsundere.

-Bueno, iré a hablar con mis padres, creo que todo este embrollo los habrá asustado, Kurama asintió en acuerdo.

 **Habitación**

El rubio abre los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz del exterior, pero al hacerlo, se congela por lo que ve. -¿Tu? – La ira se extiende por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

 **-Vaya, eso estuvo realmente cerca** \- Naruto no podía creerlo, frente a él, estaba Yami Naruto, sosteniendo del cuello a Kushina, Minato estaba en el piso observando con impotencia, Kushina veía con terror al ser oscuro.

-¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó el Uzumaki mientras se ponía en pie, Yami sonríe y con un movimiento de su brazo, le lanza a Kushina, Naruto logra atraparla en el momento justo.

 **-Quédate con ellos, igual no son mi objetivo –** Yami se desvanece en un remolino de viento, el cual hizo que Naruto se girará para así proteger a su madre.

-¿Qué rayos ocurrió Kurama? – Le preguntó el chico a la bestia.

 **-No lo sé, al parecer tu yo malvado, logró tomar parte de mi chakra y escapó por el sello de tu madre, como sabrás, ambos estábamos luchando en un espacio entre ambos, por lo que estaban conectados, pero una vez que se separaron, ella perdió su conexión contigo, cosa que tú otro yo aprovechó para escapar –** Naruto siente un escalofrío al recordar lo que le pasaba a un jinchuriki después de perder a su biju.

-¡Kurama, dame algo de tu chakra! – El zorro al ver a dónde iba todo esto, asiente y le brinda lo que le quedaba de chakra.

 **-Naruto, esto es todo lo que puedo darte de chakra, lamentablemente no me queda más, dada la pelea que tuvimos, si me necesitas, no estaré ahí para apoyarte, estaré durmiendo para reponer energías, no te mueras mientras tanto mocoso –** El rubio asiente.

Naruto pone a su madre en el suelo, después de asegurarse de que no hubiera peligro alguno, se concentra y le brinda todo el chakra que le es posible transferir en esos momentos, ve con alivió como la piel de la mujer volvía a su tonalidad habitual y su respiración se normalizaba. – Vaya, eso estuvo cerca – Dijo el chico con una sonrisa de alivió, dejando a su madre sobre el sofá, camina hasta su padre y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-¿Papá, que fue lo que sucedió? – Minato más relajado observa al Uzumaki, la severidad en su mirada lo decía todo.

-Ese otro Naruto salió de la nada, luego me atacó por sorpresa, su velocidad y fuerza me superaron por completo, por alguna razón sabía sobre el hirashin, porque incluso después de usarlo, logró golpearme, es como si supiera donde aparecería, tengo sellos en toda la casa, así que es imposible que lograse adivinar desde donde lo atacaría, pero lo hizo – Naruto al escuchar esto suda frío, esto quería decir que el poder que le quitó a Kurama era superior al modo biju.

"Qué rayos ocurrió, como es posible que lograse derrotar a mi padre en un combate de corto alcance e incluso tomar a mi madre así, no puede ser posible que haya asimilado todo ese chakra y no use el modo biju" – Naurto pensó mientras observaba a Minato.

-Debemos informarle al sandaime sobre esto Naruto – El chico asiente.

 **Fin del capítulo**


End file.
